


Between Us - You and Me (Eng ver)

by ciyaaraa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: Im Jaebum is a 2nd grade high school student who is now a man who looks harsh and scary even though he is actually kind and acts like a leader. He is firm and sexy. Together with his friends, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae began their school life.One day, the shocking announcement from his father made Jaebum forced himself to take care of one more boy who Jaebum thought was similar to Mark and Jackson. Will he succeed? Who was the boy Jaebum had to take care of with the status of "temporary brother"?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Park Jinyoung

"What? A younger brother?" Im Jaebum raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard what his father had said to him.

"Ah, I hope you can look after and love him like your own younger sibling."

"But, I'm right-"

"Jaebum, this is only temporary, until someone wants to take it as an adopted child, you can breathe freely as you wish."

Jaebum doesn't understand why he has to take care of someone who is considered as his adopted brother for a while. _He's a stranger_ , thought Jaebum. He has just entered the new school year in his second year of high school, and he does not believe in having to take care of a new brother he doesn't know who might be bothersome and troublesome. Besides _Mark_ and _Jackson_ , he was lazy to take care of others. Especially now that he is close to _Choi_ _Youngjae_ , a first grader who just joined the dance club at his school and became a vocal duet with him. It's fun to be with that innocent kid and Jaebum hopes to continue.

Jaebum surrendered and waited for the father to introduce the child to him, and tried to act as a kind and strict brother to him. Jaebum widened his eyes when he saw him, a boy with a height that was not much different from him, a thin body, black frame sunglasses covered his eyes on his white face and handsome face, a small smile tried to be painted on his lips that were filled with pink and blushing, as well as his polite demeanor. timid with new people.

"Jaebum, this is _Park_ _Jinyoung_. His parents died a year ago and lived temporarily with his older sister. But considering that she is busy at work, his sister cannot take care of him needs and finally leaves him with us temporarily. " Jaebum saw his father's big hand on the boy's shoulder. Without trying to look at him, the boy named Jinyoung just glanced around, nervous and unable to look into Jaebum's eyes. "Jinyoung, your greetings?"

"Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you." Jaebum did not expect that the child entrusted would be as attractive and quiet as that. At the same time so shy when he saw him.

"You said he would be adopted? How about his sister? " Jinyoung was surprised when his introduction was not considered at all by Jaebum. Jinyoung frowned sadly.

"Ah, what a pity when he was alone despite living with his sister. Very busy, you know, maybe she didn't have the chance to think about herself either. " Jaebum frowned in annoyance.

_What kind of sister is that_? _Letting h_ _er_ _brother get like this_? He grumbled annoyed. Jaebum stepped closer, trying to reach the child who was about to become his adopted brother now, and widened in surprise when Jinyoung closed his eyes quickly and trembled in fear. _On_ _him_.

"What's wrong Jinyoung?" who was called trying not to look at his new brother. Who ignored his introduction.

"I-I'm afraid I will only trouble Jaebum- _hyung_ ..." The father laughed where Jaebum only blinked twice at him.

"It's okay, Jinyoung, even though his face looks harsh and rude, he's actually really good. Especially if you already know him closely. " The father tries to reassure Jinyoung that Jaebum is not the person he looks like now. Jaebum frowned at his father's words which were actually a compliment to him.

"It is not my intention-"

"Ah, sorry Jinyoung,"

"Eh?" Jinyoung looked up and blinked confusedly, when he saw Jaebum rubbed the nape of his neck shyly. Jaebum seems to realize what Jinyoung meant about it.

"I've been acting rude to you."

Jinyoung blinked confused. "Jaebum- _hyung_?"

" _Im_ _Jaebum_ , nice to meet you too, Jinyoung." Jinyoung blinked in surprise, he realized that Jaebum apparently understood what he meant by worrying about him. Jinyoung smiled a little. A smile that Jaebum had never imagined had been painted on the face of someone other than Park Jinyoung.

"Yes, Jaebum- _hyung_!"

Jaebum and Jinyoung became good friends the day after their first meeting. Many similarities and things they like, making them feel that it is the most natural and natural thing between them. As if Jinyoung was indeed Jaebum's brother since they were born.

"Jinyoung, do you know this book?" Jaebum asked while offering a book that was so thick with a fairly thick front cover.

"Ah, this is a book about the famous detective case, right? I really like!" Jinyoung said when he saw the book shown, his eyes sparkling with stars. Without realizing that expression, Jaebum smiled broadly with pride.

"How about this?"

"Ah, I like it too! Jaebum- _hyung_ has books that I like! " Jinyoung said in a tone as if he was a kid who loved books.

"Maybe we really suit each other huh, about the book!" Jinyoung gaped before finally smiling. He nodded eagerly in agreement with his words. Pink tones adorn his white cheeks.

Jaebum did not know, having a friend at home who was quite the same age as him was very enjoyable.


	2. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung left individually, because Jaebum couldn't wait to see Youngjae soon. Jinyoung who finally ventured to go to school with doubts in his heart, got a bad feeling which brought him back to the trauma he wanted to forget. What will Jaebum do?

"I’m going!"

School day is very interesting for Jaebum. He can meet Jackson and Mark, his classmates and classmates as well as close friends, and also meets with Youngjae to return to play and sing along with him. Every day is really fun because Jaebum enjoys it with all my heart. When he walked while muttering softly, Jaebum stopped for a while. Jaebum forgot, telling Jinyoung that he likes to sing and maybe Jinyoung was interested. But finally, Jaebum resumed walking and decided to say it when he met Jinyoung at school.

"What are you and Youngjae going to sing today?" Jackson asked when the three headed for the common cafeteria. Jaebum forgot which class Jinyoung was in and whether he would come to the cafeteria or not. They each went to school, and he knew he would be scolded by his father for forgetting Jinyoung. _So bad I forgot about Jinyoung just because I wanted to meet Youngjae_ , he murmured with pink tones starting to decorate his cheeks.

"Maybe my new song? I just made some lyrics and tone yesterday. "

"Wow, really? I want to hear! " Jackson said enthusiastically.

"Then come to the club." Jaebum grinned proudly.

"How about we make a choreography for that?" Mark said it while pointing his index finger.

"I agree!"

* * *

"Good morning." Said Jinyoung while rubbing his eyes and sleepy head even though he was getting ready for school. However, no one answered but silence. He turned around to see his adopted brother, Im Jaebum. Sighing sadly, Jinyoung sat on a table that had prepared some food for him.

_Eat this with Jaebum. I heard your favorite food is not too far away? I hope you like it! Let's have dinner for Jaebum to prepare it for you two. - Father Lim_

Jinyoung smiled a little when he saw a small note near the food tray. _At least, Jaebum's father didn't forget that he was here_.

Park Jinyoung entered the classroom feeling nervous and tense, without the presence of his kind and attractive foster sister accompanying him to meet new school life. Jinyoung didn't know that even though Im Jaebum's first impression was bad and frightening in his eyes, he was very attractive when he was close to him, according to his father's words. Jinyoung wanted to see him again soon and chat a lot with him.

The introduction in Jinyoung's class went well. He was pleased to get mixed reactions from the students in his class. But Jinyoung felt an unpleasant look at him when he sat in the chair that the teacher requested and the teaching and learning activities began. _Will something bad happen_? Jinyoung tried not to think the reason for the gaze was too deep and only focused on the school and his new brother.

However, all that was wrong.

When the recess bell rang, five people pulled Jinyoung when he would be invited by other classmates to break together and chat a lot with him. Jinyoung couldn't refuse even though he tried, and his friends also helped because he was a new kid.

"Hey, you nerd. Come with us. " Jinyoung frowned seeing how they treated him.

"Hey, we have a need for him! Stop it! " said one girl trying to get rid of five children who seemed to have certain intentions for her.

"Shut up!"

"Kyaa!"

The girl was hit with the elbow of one of the five men who surrounded Jinyoung and fell almost hit the table if not helped by other students.

"Don't be rude to women!" he said with a frown.

"Do not disturb!"

"Come with us if you don't want your classmates to get hurt again." Jinyoung frowned, biting his lip. He does not want that to happen, but that means he is sacrificing himself. _However, what else should he do_? It's better than friends who already want to be friends with him hurt. Jinyoung resignedly followed the wishes of the five children to a lonely place. Carry out what they want on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed softly. _Again_ , _like_ _this_? He muttered to himself when his arms were held tightly by two people and made him have to walk following them. _Turns out it happens at any school_? Jinyoung closed his eyes tightly. _Even though I just met him_ ...!

* * *

Jaebum who went to the school canteen with Mark and Jackson saw five people in a group dragging someone in the middle by force. Jaebum frowned in confusion, "What's that?" Mark murmured softly trying to see what they were doing. Jaebum just shrugged his shoulders, before his eyes saw some students starting to talk about what they saw.

"Hey, are they doing it again?"

"Poor thing, that's a new kid. First grade." Jaebum frowns worried, _don't tell me Youngjae_? It crossed his mind that a child who was so innocent and persecuted without his knowledge even though he was a close friend now.

"Geez, when can they stop anyway?"

"I'm sure it won't stop." Jaebum felt his shoulder tapped.

"Take it easy, not Youngjae." Mark tried to calm him down, and made Jaebum sigh of relief. "First grad has done something like this, it must be reported immediately." Jaebum nodded in agreement.

Himself, Mark and Jackson knew that this was normal in their school. When the first grade, Jaebum had seen their older seniors persecute a new student of his class in the same place. Jaebum tried to ignore it, but in the end, he, Mark and Jackson managed to stop such incidents from happening again and made them school heroes and respected people.

"But when are they get enough? Keep doing stupid things like that. " Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't know, do you know who was dragged along?" Jaebum became curious, and like Mark said, things like that must be stopped immediately at its roots. Mark whispered to the two when he heard a little talk of other children.

"His name is Park Jinyoung."

Jaebum widened his eyes wide, looked up and immediately ran towards the five children, ignoring Mark and Jackson.

"Jaebum?!"

They were shocked in disbelief, seeing someone ignorant and assertive and at the same time feared like Jaebum, could run that fast.


	3. Trio Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung had to deal with the trauma that had happened and always happened in the school he entered. Jinyoung doesn't understand, is that a curse or does it also have a weakness? Jinyoung hopes this time he will be spared. But it is wrong. Always wrong.
> 
> Jaebum, who knows who is being persecuted, runs away as if his world is about to end. Mark and Jackson, who did not understand and just found out that Jaebum had a younger brother, helped him without thinking because he was their best friend. How did Jaebum feel when he saw Jinyoung being persecuted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh ~ I forgot I wrote this. Sorry! The idea is stuck! If you wish, please help me give an idea for the next chapter. Thank you very much!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this one. I am very grateful!

Jinyoung was resigned, when his stomach and face became the target of the persecution of the five children in his class. Jinyoung doesn't know what's wrong with them. Blood flowed from the edge of his lips, and Jinyoung was eager to vomit. How many times has he bothered him for the treatment of any injuries that were not his fault? Jinyoung frowns in pain, _why should I? Why am I still unable to fight them? When can I change_? Jinyoung felt his chest hurt _. If I keep doing this, I have to bother Jaebum-hyung and his father_ ... Jinyoung sighed softly. _I just tried to keep Jaebum-hyung from seeing my situation like this..._

Tears fell, when his stomach was punched again with hard and painful elbows. Jinyoung finally vomited blood. _I better_ ...

"What are you doing to Jinyoungie?!" Jaebum's voice blared, shocking the five people who persecuted Jinyoung who sat down, his condition was limp with his head bowed.

Jinyoung didn't know how long he would have to endure each time he got this treatment.

Jaebum widened his eyes wide, throwing a fist that had turned red but was stopped by the strength of the other hand.

"Wait, Jaebum!" Mark shouted. "Calm down! Do you know him? " Jaebum turned his head without changing his expression.

"He's my brother and quickly let go of your hand!" Mark and Jackson were surprised. Nobody knows that Jaebum has a younger sibling. The two nodded at each other before Mark finally let go of Jaebum's hand. The fist was aimed at the one holding Jinyoung and the three of them defeated them once.

"Awesome ..." some students began to mumble in admiration.

"As usual, the Jaebum group are the defenders of the truth."

"Jaebum- _oppa_ is really cool."

Jackson immediately knelt down, touched Jinyoung's small shoulder. Jinyoung saw that the man was so thin and as if he was not taken care of at all. "Jinyoung-ah! You okay?" Before he could answer, his small body moved weakly towards Jaebum, making Jackson immediately spontaneously caught him and now Jinyoung's head was really limp. Jackson saw blood flowing from the arm that held Jinyoung's body. "Jinyoung-ah !!"

"You better hurry and bring him to the infirmary. I'll take care of this. " Mark said it while patting Jaebum's shoulder. He saw Jaebum widen his eyes in shock seeing his brother like that right in front of him. Everyone must feel the same.

"Thanks Mark." Jaebum said without looking at him.

Jaebum carried his younger brother when Jackson tried to wipe the blood that came out of his mouth and saw several bruises on his face. Jaebum frowned, his white and handsome face, now battered and unattractive. _Sorry_ , _Jinyoung_. _Forgive_ _me_.


	4. Past Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung ends with saving Jaebum, Mark and Jackson. In the infirmary, Jinyoung met with a kind and warm health teacher, making him decide to share the trauma that made him easily the target of persecution.
> 
> What is trauma? Why did Jinyoung decide to leave before Jaebum came to pick him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoungieee ~ It's sad to see you like that, but I really like the angst and sad stories that happen to both Jinyoung and Jaebum (this time I fell on my beloved Jinyoung. I'm sorry, I never meant that!)
> 
> Hopefully interesting!

Jinyoung opened his eyes slowly, seeing the room before him was pure white, different from what he had seen before. Jinyoung blinked, as if trying to wake up from his dream. He felt very deep pain in his cheeks, stomach, and burning sensation around his eyes. He guessed that he cried again, and ended up with someone's help here. _Is this the infirmary_? He thought trying to look around even though his head was throbbing loudly. Himself sighed softly. _I felt I heard Jaebum-hyung's voice_ ... he added with a feeling of relief. _But it must be just my imagination_ , Jinyoung tried to shake his head and ended up freezing. Jinyoung covered his entire body with a white blanket, curled to the left toward the window. _I have to go ... and not come back again_.

Half an hour later Jinyoung woke up to the sound of the door sliding slowly. The sound of footsteps typically worn by women made him look up and try to see who it was. Even though his headache hadn't disappeared and he was fast asleep, Jinyoung still forced himself. "Ah, you wake up?" he asked as he uncovered the white curtain that covered the outside.

Jinyoung blinked, _this must be a health teacher_ , he murmured concluded.

"How are you? It must hurt so badly to be battered like that. " Jinyoung also tried to get up. "Ah, you don't need to force yourself. I'm here until class today is over. " He said with a friendly smile that made Jinyoung feel comfortable. Jinyoung lay back down.

"Um, may I know who brought me here?"

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, second graders, two people are here." Jinyoung blinked digesting the answer.

"What about the five people?"

"Ah, the principal and school security have taken care of it anyway. As usual they are very nimble huh. " Jinyoung blinked twice.

"Who do you mean?" The teacher chuckled.

"The two people who saved you, second graders, Im Jaebum and _Jackson_ _Wang_." Jinyoung widened his eyes in surprise. "There is actually another one, _Mark_ _Tuan_ , but I think he is taking care of the five people when both of them are bringing you here. Really good cooperation. " The teacher laughed again. _He knew them, knew Jaebum_.

Jinyoung felt something throbbing in his chest, and he knew what it was. He was jealous of Jaebum, he had warmth, a father who loved him, his friends who trusted him and always by his side. Not those who only want to know about you and leave you when they are satisfied with what they can do to you.

Jinyoung smiled a little, and he didn't do it for the teacher's sake. Jinyoung got up. "I want to go home soon." Jinyoung tried hard, even though everything hurt.

"Are you sure? It's okay until the school bell ends ringing. Jaebum and the others will pick- "Jinyoung shook his head, as if he didn't want to hear the sequel.

"Yes, I don't want to be a troublesome to him." The teacher blinked confused.

"Troublesome? I do not think so. Jaebum and Jackson are very worried about you. " Jinyoung who smiled bitterly widened.

"Precisely because of that, I shouldn't bother them." The teacher blinked, before finally giving in to Jinyoung's decision.

"Okay. Let me ask your classmates to bring your bag. " Jinyoung smiled a little.

"Thank you very much."

The teacher sat down to point at Jinyoung, making the boy blink in confusion. "Why don't you want to bother someone that much?" Jinyoung was surprised, before looking down, decided whether to answer it or not. Jinyoung swallowed hard.

"... This is not the first time for me." The teacher was surprised.

"You let him?" Jinyoung shook his head slowly.

"I'm trying. Try hard. But it always ends the same. " Jinyoung was silent for a while. "Every school that I go to, must be like this. I don't know whether this is karma or punishment for me. " The teacher wants to say something, but she undoes it. Knowing that it was not comparable to what Jinyoung felt until now. "I tried hard not to bother, but in the end, as if due to appearance and punishment for me, I returned troublesome. Sister is very busy, and I know I have to be able to take care of myself. However, I can't. " Jinyoung lifted his legs, hugged him tightly. "Nobody taught me that."

The wind blows gently, making the teacher cringe sadly as he digests every word that Jinyoung says. "I think that this time, for sure, I will be fine. Nobody will ever try to hurt me again. " Jinyoung looked up, letting a smile painted on his face. "Moreover, I just got a new brother." The teacher saw another happiness in Jinyoung's eyes. "This is my first time being a younger brother to an older brother." Jinyoung said while rubbing his back neck. "Because I only have an older sister. Because I was treated like that so often, I only told my sister and she who knew me well. She is so protective that I don't want to worry her anymore. " The teacher smiled slightly. "But since my sister is busy, she is almost neglected. I tried hard to help her, support her, but I myself did not understand the way. In the end I decided to live alone and let my sister try to live her own way. I miss her, but I want to prove that I too can and will return to my sister when she is no longer busy. " The teacher silently listened, as if listening to a legend's tale. "So that when we meet again, we can have fun and be happy together."

"You can do it, Jinyoung." The man looked up, looked at the teacher who looked at him softly and smiled warmly. Jinyoung felt his heart warm a little. The teacher seemed to give him support in his own way. "But Jinyoungie," he looked up again. "Shouldn't you stop this immediately if you don't want to bother anyone?" Especially Jaebum? " Jinyoung frowned. He knows that for sure. Only, he did not know how. "Jaebum, is that your new brother?"

The teacher could see another happiness when Jinyoung heard the name Jaebum. "Yes. Although his first impression was very bad and ignorant, Jaebum-hyung was very kind. We have a lot in common!" The teacher smiled, as if he was listening to the chatter of a child in front of him with various bandages on his face and stomach, and how thin Jinyoung in front of him. His childish smile and the frown lines around his eyes make Jinyoung so attractive and charming. His white face and handsome face were now filled with something that was not supposed to be there. "Thank you." The teacher blinked in surprise. "Because usually only with my sister, I can tell a lot of things like this." The teacher could only smile. It's hard to see a kid as honest as Jinyoung having to suffer and try to survive past him. "Please, take care of Jaebum-hyung and the others."

Jinyoung smiled, and the teacher let Jinyoung go before Jaebum picked him up.


	5. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum found an empty infirmary room without Jinyoung's presence, and only a health teacher sat in his chair there reading a paper. The teacher let Jinyoung go home without telling Jaebum, making the man stare in disbelief. The teacher also told me why he let the new child go home alone.
> 
> Jaebum and his three friends could only be surprised. What will they do? More precisely, what will Jaebum do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is the best leader and hyung I've ever known from a boy band I like. I saw the leader's older brother's spirit and soul. Until I myself hope to have a brother like him because I'm an only child and have more siblings who are younger than me, so that makes me have to behave as an older sister. But unfortunately, I'm an only child! I want a brother like Jaebum! Hehehe!
> 
> Hopefully interesting!

Jaebum returned to the school when the day's class was over, with Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae. He wanted to introduce Jinyoung to all of them, but failed because of what happened to Jinyoung on his first day at school. Jaebum opened the infirmary door, and only found the infirmary teacher sitting there looking at the writing on the white paper in his hand. "School hours are over, why are you still here?" Jaebum blinked confused.

"Well, I want to pick up Jinyoung."

"Ah, Jinyoung has come home since the last hour class. He said he was better and rested at home. I asked my classmates to bring their bags as well. He didn't tell you? " Jaebum shook his head slowly.

"Didn't I say I'd pick him up after class?"

"Right. But Jinyoung said he didn't want to bother you, so he decided to go home first.”

"... Troubling me?" Jaebum's words seemed to stop in his throat, unable to come out even if he wanted to. The teacher just smiled.

"I’m asked, why doesn't Jinyoung want to bother others." Jaebum and his friend were surprised. "Of course, it doesn't matter if he doesn't want to. He is a new kid here, and his friends should help get to know the school and its environment, as well as himself. Jinyoung should also try, but you know, "the teacher turned to Jaebum. "He said this was not the first time this had happened."

Jaebum can only set his eyes wider. Jackson, who now speaks for him.

"Not the first time?! Why didn't he tell me?! " The teacher just smiled a little.

"Even though you guys consider him a friend, does Jinyoung think so?" Jackson was silent. "Surely Jinyoung wants to, however, what if he thinks if you know about this, you will be inconvenienced?" Mark frowned. "What if Jinyoung really wants to be friends with you, also with his new classmates, but because of him they have to get hurt?" Jackson bit his lip. "Isn't that the first thought that crossed his mind?"

"Jinyoung doesn't want anyone to get hurt by it." The teacher nodded when Mark understood. He turned to Jaebum. "Especially you, Jaebum." The man could only blink in confusion. "Is he your brother, Jaebum?"

Jaebum doesn't know what to answer. His mouth is really locked. However, he did not want to remember that he regretted what he had not done for Jinyoung. Like he left him alone to go to school without him. "Yes." He said firmly. "He's my adopted brother. For the time being." Jaebum glanced at his eyes as the teacher tried to understand the meaning of that view.

"Jaebum ..."

Jaebum swallowed. "Actually, I myself don't know what to do. How to act as an older brother...” Jaebum closed his eyes. "I never take care of someone, let alone that father's request ..."

"You always take care of us don't you, Jaebum-ah?" Jaebum turned around when he felt his shoulder tapped again. Mark and Jackson gave him a proud expression. Youngjae could only smile a little, because he did not know what to say to the three people who had always guarded him until now.

"You're just unconscious and used to it!" Jaebum laughed when Jackson said lightly.

"Well, maybe you're right," Jaebum sighed softly.

"Then Jaebum," the man returned to the teacher who smiled softly at him. "Do you mind if you add one more person to protect?" The man gaped. "You say it's only temporary right? It might just be a week, you know. "

"... a week?"

_"Jaebum, this is only temporary, until someone wants to take it as an adopted child, you can breathe freely as you wish."_

Jaebum remembered his father's words. Indeed, Jaebum strongly refused to be asked to take care of one more person, with the status of a foster brother while, when he was accustomed to taking care of others like Mark, Jackson and Youngjae. But seeing Jinyoung's figure, all the annoyance and reluctance were gone. Jaebum right then and there wanted to protect Jinyoung.

"I see that you don't want to take care of one more person?"

"Th-that-"

"Sorry, Jaebum! We won't bother you anymore! Let's protect him together, Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson invited as he rubbed his hands together, begging Jaebum. The man could only blink to see Jackson who seemed interested in Jinyoung. The teacher smiled.

"I will also help you to pay attention to him, so, let's bring him home, Jaebum?"

Jaebum didn't know what to say, hearing that request. Everything seemed to have been hypnotized to look after Jinyoung, while he was actually responsible for it. Jaebum himself has intended to take care of Jinyoung, no matter how long he stays at his house. Jaebum sighed.

"Okay." They cheered. "Before that, we have to find Jinyoung right?"


	6. Jaebum and Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum who was looking for Jinyoung who came home earlier from school finally found him in a deserted park. For some reason, he was sure that Jinyoung would not return to his house, Jinyoung's temporary home.
> 
> Jaebum also scolded Jinyoung, and made his adoptive younger brother listen to what Jaebum said to him. How was Jinyoung's reaction to his adopted brother?

Jinyoung stopped right in front of his new home, more precisely Jaebum's house. He did not know why his feet could step into that place. Jinyoung's first time feeling warmth and affection there. Maybe that's why his body wants to go back there. Jinyoung looked up, staring at the window that connected him to Jaebum's room, which had just been introduced yesterday by the owner. Jinyoung really wanted to go back there and enjoy many things with Jaebum again. It's only his first day of school and trying to live with Jaebum and his father. He just hoped that everything was different from before. But after the same incident that happened to him again happened at the school where Jaebum attended school, making Jinyoung confused what to do. He does not want to feel the trauma again and again. Especially when he had just felt the warmth that Jaebum's family gave him. Especially where Jaebum is.

"... I can't make Jaebum-hyung worry."

Jinyoung decided to walk away, away from the house.

* * *

Jaebum returned right in front of his own house, looked up at the window of his room. He remembered when he was with Jinyoung, spending the first time together while reading a book. Jinyoung has the same favorite book as him, and was about to borrow Jaebum's when Jaebum had read it. Jaebum wants to enjoy those moments again with Jinyoung. Shop for books together, groceries for dinner, play and travel with others, and so on. He doesn't know that maybe tomorrow Jinyoung will leave, or next week. He never imagined that taking care of someone for a while would make him miss that person this quickly. Jinyoung has just been with him for a day.

"Since when was I easily attracted to someone like this?" he murmured slowly, and walked towards the other direction, hoping to meet with Jinyoung.

* * *

Jinyoung sat on an empty swing in the park not far from Jaebum's house. With his head down looking at the ground below him, Jinyoung sighed softly. "What should I do?" he muttered softly.

_I was deposited by my brother here, there is no way I would run back to the house and bother brother? Especially with these wounds on my face and body? They will definitely worry and get revenge on those who do this to me_. Jinyoung shook his head quickly. _Should not! I can't make anyone worry_. Jinyoung sighed softly again. _I just bothered the infirmary teacher at school_ ... he added with a heavy heart.

Jaebum walked to a park, when it was already dark. He was worried about Jinyoung, and felt that he would not be at home or anywhere else. Jaebum doesn't know why he trusts his feelings to tell him that.

_I don't know anything about him,_ he muttered softly _. Why do I feel like he's moving back home and trying not to meet me?_ Add him more. Jaebum doesn't understand why it seems like Jinyoung's thoughts could cross his mind even though he just met the child yesterday. _Is it because I'm already interested in him_? _He's an interesting kid, it's just not that ..._

Jaebum widened his eyes when he saw someone in the park, sitting on an empty swing, looking down at the ground on his feet. His face was full of bandages and bruises. His little hand held the chain that connected the small wooden chair with him, so that he could swing it back and forth. Jaebum immediately recognized who was sitting there. His legs were ordered to move and run toward him. "Jinyoungie!"

Jinyoung was surprised when he heard his name called out loud and loud. Even so, the voice did not sound angry or blaming him. Jinyoung looked up to see Jaebum looking at him with the same expression and wide eyes. Jaebum ran, approaching him, as if he hadn't seen Jinyoung in a long time. He felt a little relieved that maybe Jaebum was looking for him. Jinyoung unconsciously stepped closer to his new brother. A kind-hearted brother and very interesting when you know him.

The two met, Jaebum put his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder, hugging him warmly. Jinyoung did not know what to feel, between being happy, worried, worried, embarrassed, panicked, and at the same time wanted to cry. But he also felt that his bruised stomach was slightly compressed by Jaebum's body weight. "Something happened, Jaebum-hyung? You have to- "

"What are you doing here Jinyoung?! Why don't you go home? " Jinyoung flinched at the question, but when Jaebum let go of his arms and looked into his eyes, Jinyoung knew it wasn't blaming him. Jaebum only worried when he saw it here and not at his house.

"I-I-"

"And again, I told you I'd pick you up at the infirmary. Who allowed you to go home alone? " Jinyoung blinked a few times.

"The infirmary teacher..." Jaebum paused before finally muttering quietly, covering his face by trying to hold back his frustration.

"I know that one. I mean not! "

"Ouch!" Jaebum finally hit Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung didn't feel he was being punished and so, Jinyoung felt Jaebum did it with a sign of affection.

Jinyoung knew what Jaebum meant, for some reason. Jinyoung felt he knew the man for a long time, and it seemed like he was really Jinyoung's brother from the start. Without the need to exchange words, Jinyoung already knew what Jaebum meant, including how Jaebum was towards him.

"I can't trouble you." Jinyoung finally decided to talk. "I'm sure the teacher uks already told you that this is not the first time for me." Jaebum was silent, as if listening. Jinyoung who felt that Jaebum was waiting for his sequel to finish, Jinyoung swallowed with determination to finish it as best he could. "I think that if I go to school here, I can avoid that trauma. I believe that everything will be different. " Jaebum frowned when he heard Jinyoung's tone of voice as if choked up. Jinyoung tried to hold back emotions that swelled when telling it to Jaebum. "My sister is very overprotective, even so, I'm very grateful. She loves me very much. However, that does not mean I want to be constantly worried about her, I want to show that I can, and she does not need to worry. When we meet, we can have fun together without worrying about many things. " Jinyoung closed his eyes. "But if it's like this again, I won't only bother sister, but also bother Jaebum-hyung and-"

"Shut up, Jinyoungie!" Jinyoung looked up in surprise when he heard Jaebum's loud voice once again. "Can you listen to people's words just once?!" Jinyoung blinked.

"B-but-"

"See!" Jaebum poked his index finger. "You cut me back when I want you to listen to me!" Jinyoung frowned before finally sighing softly. Jaebum regarded it as a sign he understood, before finally Jaebum joined in a soft sigh. "I will not let you go alone." Jinyoung looked up. "It's my fault to go alone without you who don't know your school and new home environment just to see Youngjae." Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion, and saw a pink hue adorn Jaebum's cheek.

"Youngjae?" Jaebum blinked, aware of what he was saying, before finally staring at Jinyoung once more. "I'm sorry, keep going." Jaebum sighed and continued.

"Already know your situation like that, you still just go home alone. Did you not see what they did to you? " Jinyoung frowned. He vaguely remembered hearing Jaebum's loud voice in the canteen which was quite noisy. Jinyoung felt a warm light wafting through him as the cold spread from the eyes and treatment of the five children. "I know I'm late in saving you, so they dare to touch you before I stop it, but that doesn't mean that now I will let them do it to you again!" Jinyoung's mouth fell open.

"... but I'm used to-"

"How troublesome if you don't hear my words!" Once again Jinyoung looked up with a surprised expression. His eyes blinked and his mouth dropped open. "I don't want to hear you say again I'm used to it!" Jaebum sighed again. "I only knew you for a day, and I also should have acted like a big brother, but instead I like that." Jinyoung frowned. "But I didn't say that you could be treated like that at school!" Jinyoung gaped. "The school where I am!" Jinyoung felt his tears well up. He doesn't want to cry; he knows he shouldn't cry. Jaebum is a good brother, very kind. Jaebum seemed to be able to see him, he paid attention to who he really was. "I will still pay attention to you, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung bowed his head, a small smile painted behind his bubbling emotions, and tears that kept flowing.

_I didn't know that he could warm my heart with just those words_. Jinyoung looked up, smiling softly. "Yes, I'm sorry, Jaebum-hyung!"

Jaebum didn't know that Jinyoung could attract his attention, make him feel so much emotion, and find every smile and laugh so interesting. Jaebum was relieved when he could see it painted on Jinyoung's handsome face. Himself deserving happiness, Jaebum wants to make sure that Jinyoung will get it. Jaebum felt that he could get through everything when together and being beside Jinyoung.

"Let’s go home." Once again, Jaebum saw the smile that warmed his heart.

"Yes."


	7. Dance Club and Jaebum's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum who managed to make Jinyoung understand and return to their homes, invited him to see the club and his friends. Friends who helped him help Jinyoung and take care of his adopted younger brother now.
> 
> Who are they and how did Jinyoung feel about them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Youngjae who is so innocent and becomes a warmer in the group! X3

Jaebum felt Jinyoung should be taken care of, and recalled that his teacher had said that Jinyoung was quite weak and his brother was very overprotective of him, because Jinyoung was easily persecuted and resigned to it. Jaebum wants Jinyoung to learn to face them. Jaebum knew that sounded stupid and Jinyoung wasn't completely weak, but when he was aware of what he had said to Jinyoung, Jaebum couldn't help but accept it all. Jaebum must protect Jinyoung, that's what crossed his mind. Mark and Jackson will certainly help him happily, remembering they are eager to get to know Jinyoung.

"Dance club? Very cool Jaebum-hyung. " Jinyoung said when Jaebum explained about his club while heading to that place.

"I'm sure you will like the members too." Jinyoung just smiled before nodding. Jaebum doesn't know how Jinyoung can be cheerful when yesterday's incident just happened to him. Although there was still a lot of bruises and bandages on his face and body, Jinyoung still tried to be straight and strong. His classmates also now ensure that Jinyoung is always accompanied and never alone. Many want to be Jinyoung's friend but don't dare to fight them. The five children have also been supervised and taken care of by the school. Everyone hopes that nothing will happen.

When Jaebum opened the door, Jackson's voice was heard. "Finally come, Im Jaebum!"

"Like this, I'm still older than you, Jackson." He grumbled while closing the door behind when Jinyoung had followed him into the club.

"I'm Jackson! Nice to meet you Jinyoung-ah! " Jackson immediately reached out his hand, making Jinyoung a little surprised. But convinced that Jackson was Jaebum's best friend and had rescued him yesterday, Jinyoung did not hesitate to shake that hand. So rude but very manly.

"Mark. Nice to meet you, Jinyoung. " Jinyoung smiled a little when Mark, smiled at him while introducing himself. His handsome face like a prince made Jinyoung feel comfortable to be friends with them.

"Ah, this is _Choi_ _Youngjae_ , a class with you and has joined our club. The vocal duet friend I told you about. " Jaebum said while whispering in his last sentence. Jinyoung nodded and glanced at Youngjae who smiled despite looking shy. His hand was stretched out as if it was natural.

"Nice to meet you, Jinyoung." He said very much wanted to be held. Jinyoung felt that Youngjae was very innocent and so full of smile. Children who really like the sun.

"Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you too, Youngjae-ah. "

"You're same-age, but how come you look more mature, Jinyoung?" Jackson said mockingly.

"Shut up, Jackson-hyung!" he said with a blush decorating his cheeks.

"Is it true?" Jinyoung and Jaebum said it together. Jackson and Mark were shocked when they heard it, as did Jinyoung and Jaebum who glanced at each other. Jinyoung smiled as Jaebum tried not to feel embarrassed.

"It's not important matter, Jackson-hyung. Youngjae looks like a good kid. "

"I'm a good kid!" said Youngjae forcefully. Jinyoung finally laughed.

"Youngjae is a good boy." Youngjae's eyes sparkled before finally hugging Jinyoung.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-hyung!" Jinyoung himself just smiled a little, and rubbed his head as if he were his younger brother now.

"Youngjae is more suitable to be Jinyoung's brother huh." Said Jackson when he saw Youngjae who was already familiar with Jinyoung easily. Jaebum feels that Jinyoung has the charisma that younger children like him, especially children.

"I want to be Jinyoung-hyung's brother instead of Jackson-hyung's brother!"

"What did you say???" Jinyoung chuckled, seeing that Jaebum's two good friends were also good with him. Jaebum can only join in feeling relieved.

"What if you try to look around the club?"

"Right! Surely our club will not disappoint! "

"Jaebum-hyung said that the club does not mean our club is meant right."

"Oh, yes? I'm sure he will enter our club. " Without realizing it, Jaebum hoped that was true. He wants Jinyoung to be beside him and others like this. Although it's certain he will protect Jinyoung wherever he is.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Jinyoung said while touching his chin, with a very adorable gesture.

"Yeay!" Jackson cheered, and Jaebum felt relieved in his heart.

"Even so," Jinyoung turned around when he heard Jaebum whisper in his ear. "I still hope you join this club." A red hue adorned Jinyoung's cheek when he heard the man's words. Jinyoung doesn't know why he feels happy when Jaebum wants him to be close to him together at the same club. Especially with friends who have considered him a friend from the start.

"I also want Jinyoung-hyung here!" Jinyoung was surprised when Youngjae pulled his hand away, holding it with hopeful eyes like a child. "I'm always being bullied by Jackson-hyung." Said Youngjae while glancing at Jackson.

"I heard that, you brat!" Youngjae ran away when Jackson chased him with a broad tooth smile.

Jinyoung sighed softly. "Since when was I called hyung?" Although a small smile did not escape the handsome face. Jaebum didn't miss that either.

"You do look good at taking care of someone." Jinyoung looked up with wide eyes in surprise.

"Is it true?" Jaebum just nodded. "I never thought that way because I was always taken care of by my sister." Jinyoung blinked a few times with a confused expression.

"Let me and the others judge it." Jinyoung looked up and found Jaebum smiling at him. Jinyoung felt that was very sexy.

"Ng!" Jinyoung smiled.


	8. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who felt his life was only filled with trauma and fear of it didn't have time to think about dreams. He did not have it until he saw how serious and pleasant it was to have something he liked and tried hard to achieve until they got it, like Jaebum, his dreams and passion for music.
> 
> Jinyoung thought, can he have a dream? Am I going to have it? Will I find it?

Jinyoung accompanied Mark and Jackson to look around while Jaebum introduced his new song to Youngjae so that it could be sung together.

"Have you made another new one? How great Jaebum-hyung! " The blush of redness and pride seemed to tickle Jaebum.

"Well, I'm just studying."

"This is no longer the level of learning! Your songs are very pleasant to hear! I wonder why Jaebum-hyung didn't just become a song producer.” Said Youngjae, smiling broadly innocently when he saw the paper containing Jaebum's messy but very important writing.

"I just thought of becoming a singer, or maybe a dancer?"

"Dancer? Ahh, I'm really not strong when I have to dance. " Said Youngjae with a surprised expression and a weak tone when he heard it.

"But this is a dance club, Youngjae, aren't you misplaced?" Youngjae shook his head excitedly.

"I love listening to Jaebum-hyung's song!" Jaebum is open-mouthed. "Especially being able to sing it, that's so cool!" said Youngjae while sifting through a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Do you like my songs?"

"Ng? Of course! I often hear Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung playing your song on their phones. There are also some songs sung by Jaebum-hyung and Jackson-hyung, but it's still a good song!” Youngjae grinned broadly. Jaebum really likes this innocent and attractive child, as well as obedient. He also loved both himself and Mark and Jackson, especially with Jinyoung now by their side. He was also a hard worker and likes to sing no less than Jaebum's love for music. Then Jaebum likes it.

While sighing softly and smiling on Jaebum's face, the man finally reached for the paper Youngjae was holding.

"Ah!"

"Then let's practice right away! We make the others play my song and you, Youngjae!” Jaebum who smiles teeth makes Youngjae smile.

"Yes!"

Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson arrived at a library. The school has a fairly large library considering the vast land of the school. Jinyoung's eyes sparkled to see a pile of books arranged neatly on a tall, tall rack.

"It’s amazing!" said Jinyoung in awe and a restrained tone.

"Jaebum and I often come here to read books." Mark added.

"Is it true? You always study here? "

"Jaebum and I do, yes," Mark glanced at Jackson, who was now in front of a sports magazine rack. His eyes sparkled when he opened the magazine about fencing. "Jackson came here just to read a sports magazine covering fencing."

Jinyoung approached Mark. "Jackson-hyung is very happy with fencing huh?" Mark nodded.

"What his parents did to him was down to him, and Jackson found it interesting and exciting." Jinyoung smiled.

"It's great to see someone loving what they like." Mark glanced at Jinyoung.

"You don't have?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Jinyoung looked down, his face looked shy. "... Maybe I haven't found it yet." Mark blinked. He was silent to receive that answer. Trying to understand, that what was said Jinyoung was true, at the same time he did not want to force the child to say it. At the same time Mark is not the type who wants to force others and is very quiet.

"Jackson, let's go back." Ask Mark and make Jackson turn.

"Wait! Is Jinyoung satisfied? " Jackson finally joined.

"I suppose. I will try asking about how to join later and so on. "

"Make sure Jaebum accompanies you." Mark said accidentally.

"Okay." Even so, Jinyoung agreed without hesitation.


	9. The Voice I've Been Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum who likes to make songs and music also wants a new sound that can balance his voice and Youngjae, the vocal in their dance club. Of course, Jackson and Mark had fulfilled what Jaebum wanted, but he felt less and wanted more.
> 
> Jinyoung who was introduced to the music created by Jaebum by Mark also surprised Jaebum. His adoptive brother murmured and sang to the sound of an instrumental song he made without sound. Jaebum felt found it, what he was looking for until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jinyoung's words that Jaebum taught him how to live. So sweet and really great!

Jaebum and Youngjae who were absorbed in the recording were unaware of the arrival of Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung. Both of them entered the world together as if there was no one in this world except the two of them.

"Ah, they started again." Jinyoung blinked.

"What is began?" he asked.

"Jaebum really likes Youngjae, you know?" Jackson answered while wrapping his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. "He also repeatedly tried to ask for our help in order to invite Youngjae into the club." Jinyoung blinked again.

"Have you been targeting him since the admission of new students?"

Mark and Jackson both laugh together.

"You're very interesting, Jinyoung!" Jackson put his arm back when he was laughing.

"Eh?" Jinyoung just blinked confused.

"I think he's only joined in a few weeks." Jinyoung blinked when he saw Mark finally spoke out while trying to stop his laughter.

"Ah. Did he join other clubs before? " Mark shook his head.

"No. Because his voice is good, he is often asked to sing for some club activities and events. Even though there are music clubs and jazz clubs, Youngjae prefers our dance club because Jaebum's song is pleasant to hear. " Jinyoung blinked again.

“Jaebum-hyung’s song?" Mark nodded. "Does Jaebum-hyung also like to sing?" Mark nodded again.

"Jaebum didn't say anything to you? Yeah, even though we dance clubs, we also sing. It's like a band or an idol group. "

"Ah." Mark nodded to see Jinyoung understand. "Is that also the reason Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung entered this club?"

"We are classmates." Mark started. "And I see that Jaebum loves to hum and make lyrics, more precisely handwriting that is a bit cheesy and embarrassing." Mark chuckled. "But after knowing he could make songs, and we heard the song, we immediately liked it. We became friends and joined him in this dance club. " Mark heard Jinyoung murmuring softly.

"Can I hear it too?"

"I have some on my phone. Want it?"

"Is it true? Thank you!" Mark handed over his phone to Jinyoung, letting the boy enjoy Jaebum's songs and maybe send them to his own phone. Seeing Jinyoung's other interest in Jaebum, makes Mark want to support him. Mark turned to the glass room which contained a mic with a high stand with a face for singing. He saw Jaebum and Youngjae learning how to sing it with a smile and laughter.

The sound of the door opening and Jaebum's shocked. "Oh, are you back yet?" he asked with headphones on his neck. "What about the streets of the club?"

"I have. I think about that, let Jinyoung decide. " Jaebum turned to the chair where Jinyoung was sitting tinkering with his phone. Jackson sat down to join.

"You’re right." Jaebum blinked. "What is he doing with your phone?"

"Ah, I gave him some good songs." Jaebum blinked again.

"Is it true?" Mark just nodded. "I'm recording my song and Youngjae. Do you want to join? "

"Okay."

"Let me know if you have another opinion." Mark nodded again.

Now Mark was standing next to Jaebum who was sitting in a chair with a table that contained equipment for recording songs and a monitor screen that showed the recorded sound, along with several large speakers beside him.

* * *

Jinyoung looked up from Mark's phone screen, and had seen him and Jackson joined in the glass room containing several devices to record and mic as high as their faces. Jinyoung had smiled broadly when listening to a song made by Jaebum sung both by him, with Youngjae, and with Mark and Jackson. They are now busy dancing, doing something that Jinyoung doesn't recognize. The man blinked twice when he saw the movements made by Jackson. _I think I've seen the same movements_ , Jinyoung muttered blinking again, paying attention to what Jaebum and the others were doing.

_"Well, I didn't know you like boy bands." Jinyoung said when he saw his sister lying on a bed in their room, separated by a small dark curtain, staring at her laptop and a small headset attached to her ears._

_The sister turned her head. "You don't ask! Come listen together, you will like it. " The older sister invited Jinyoung who was studying at his desk to join in to enjoy boy-style music._

_"What song are you listening to?"_

_"Their comeback song! Very cool you know. Especially the dance-nya. " Jinyoung blinked._

_"Dance?" The sister nodded._

_"You know, dancing, moving the body as if exercising but following a certain rhythm."_

_"Like gymnastics?" The brother nodded excitedly._

_"But dance is different, there is strength and energy you must have to do it too." Jinyoung murmured listening to his sister's explanation. "You're also suitable to do it."_

_"Me? Really?" Jinyoung looked distrustful and objected._

_"Let's try some easy moves, let me teach you."_

_"Hey, but I'm not done listening to the song."_

_"Then after you hear it. Tell me what is good to hear. "_

_"Yes yes."_

Jinyoung remembers listening to music, Korean-style boyband and girlband songs with his sister during elementary school. Jinyoung who likes to read books and study, rarely listens to music or is related to it. Unlike the older sister, even though they are as diligent as Jinyoung, his older sister is no less updated about the entertainment life. _I once listened to similar songs and movements like dancing with my sister_ , Jinyoung muttered to himself as I watched Jackson who Jaebum was now teaching his movements.

Jinyoung returned to his phone screen, songs made by Jaebum-hyung also approached. _Does Jaebum-hyung also like the flow of songs like boy bands and other girl groups_? Jinyoung now thinks, and is curious about the club that Jaebum and his friends founded. Jinyoung realized that some of the song instruments had not yet been given a sound and were just a tune. Jinyoung blinked, suddenly his mouth moved involuntarily, as if following the rhythm and starting to form words that fit the song.

Jaebum finally came out of the glass room after teaching the three and how to sing his new song. Initially Jaebum intended to make it only for both of them to sing with Youngjae, but because Mark and Jackson were interested, he let them participate in the song. Jaebum sighed softly, tired of facing the three, although Jaebum did not feel they were troublesome, but sometimes there was a feeling of fatigue that was felt in him. Jaebum froze when he heard a soft sound not far from him. Jaebum looked up and found Jinyoung smiling, staring at Mark's phone screen and a foreign phone that Jaebum didn't recognize in his other hand, his mouth now opens to say some new sentences for Jaebum. Jinyoung seemed to sing with the tone of the song he heard through the headset.

"Jinyoungie?" The man summoned looked up. He blinked seeing Jaebum was now coming out of the glass room. Alone.

"Ah, Jaebum-hyung." The soft voice stopped. "Are you alone?" Jinyoung tilted his head, to see the scene behind the adoptive brother's back. "Ah, Youngjae and the others are still inside, huh."

Jaebum blinked twice, making sure he didn't dream. "What are you doing?" he asked, as if he had only just realized Jinyoung there.

"Listening to the song that Mark-hyung has. I heard some made by Jaebum-hyung? It’s great." Jinyoung said, his smile getting wider. "I also heard a number of notes where there were no songs, were they only instrumental? There is no title either, is it a song from a Western singer? " Jinyoung asked in amazement, and shifted Mark's phone screen with his thumb, showing the words Track01 through Track07 with various tones. Jaebum widened his eyes.

"Are you listening to my song?"

"Eh? Yes, Mark-hyung said the song made by Jaebum-hyung was great. I heard that Youngjae likes it too. " Jinyoung added, despite confusion with Jaebum's expression on him. As if he was surprised. Jaebum tried to calm down, took a chair and sat on it. Jinyoung frowned in confusion. "You are okay?"

"Eh? Ah, yes, "Jaebum tried to calm down, when Jinyoung showed a worried expression on him who seemed to suddenly be afraid of something. He seemed to hear a voice that wanted to be included in his song, a voice that was suitable and in rhythm with him, low and not similar to his voice and Youngjae. Sound that can compensate for the high sound. "... The instrumentals were mine."

"Eh?" Jaebum finally looked at Jinyoung who had been worried and was now confused.

"The one titled Track01 and the next is my song." Jaebum said clearly. "I just haven't entered the sound because I haven't found the right sound."

Jinyong murmured softly. "I thought the song was made by a western singer." Said Jinyoung, a smile returned on his face and he continued to look around. "Jaebum-hyung's song is really good to hear."

"Really?" Jinyoung looked up, saw another meaning in Jaebum's gaze, before finally nodding.

"Songs that are sung together, or just together with Youngjae are also good." Jinyoung added, looking proud as if it was a song he made. "Songs that only sung by Jaebum-hyung are also good." He added, while still shifting the display on the mobile screen.

Jaebum swallowed hard throat. "... Did you hear one of the instrumentals?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah ... "Jinyoung worried if Jaebum thought that he listened to unfinished songs and might be hated by Jaebum. "Sorry I heard it without permission, I'm curious about other songs that might have been made by Jaebum-hyung-"

"What song did you hear last time?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung felt something deep in Jaebum's eyes when he looked at him. He expected something from Jinyoung, from what Jinyoung did without Jaebum knowing. Jinyoung blinked, hesitated at first, before finally answering. "Track02, I hear the tone is so soft but rather sad," said Jinyoung. "I also heard the others."

Jaebum got up and made Jinyoung startled. "Let me hear it too."

"Eh?" Jinyoung saw Jaebum now sitting next to him, reaching out to him, asking for the headset used next to his ear to be given to him. "Ah, here." Jinyoung gave it, letting Jaebum set it up, before setting the last song he heard. The song began, and the atmosphere between them returned to silence.

At first, they only heard their breath, until Jaebum realized Jinyoung started to open his mouth. The young man hummed a few words, with a slight tone and rhythm adjusting the song. Jaebum widened his eyes slowly, seeing Jinyoung's soft eyes when listening to the song. Jinyoung murmured again, in the chorus. Jaebum heard his soft voice like the low note he was looking for. A voice that can compensate for the high voice and Youngjae. Although Youngjae can speak low, but not as low as Jinyoung.

"Sing with me, Jinyoung."

The man in question blinked in surprise. "... Eh?"


	10. Jinyoung's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum found what he was looking for in Jinyoung. He requested that Jinyoung want to fulfill his request.
> 
> But Jinyoung who does not want and does not like to bother others especially those who are kind to him, is not confident and worried that he will disappoint. Mark also made Jinyoung successfully overcome the doubts with his statement regarding dreams.

Mark and Jackson finally came out, followed by Youngjae behind him from the glass room. The three of them blinked seeing Jinyoung frozen and Jaebum looked at him seriously. Jackson looked at the two in turn, before finally breaking the silence between them. "Now you take Jinyoung from me too, Jaebum-ah ??"

Jaebum and Jinyoung turned their heads together with the same surprised expression.

"HA? What do you mean by that?"

"You and Jinyoung look at each other so intimate. Who doesn't think that you will take Jinyoungie???”

"Since when has Jinyoung been yours, Wang Jackson?" Although denied, there was a red color on Jaebum's cheeks.

"I saw it from the beginning ~~~" Jackson teased loudly. Mark just sighed softly, and Youngjae joined in laughing.

"Here you are!"

"Leader Im angry!!" Jackson ran, trying to avoid Jaebum's hand as if he would not let go when he was caught.

Jinyoung who saw him finally laughed, even though he thought Jaebum was just joking and unconsciously said it. Mark sat next to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, about the song made by Jaebum-hyung." Jinyoung said while returning Mark's phone. "I want some good ones. Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung's voices are good for rapp, followed by Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae's beautiful voices.”

"You listen to songs that are similar too?" Jinyoung chuckled.

"My sister often. She introduced a number of boy band and girl band songs to me, I never thought that the notes of the songs made by Jaebum-hyung are similar.” Jinyoung showed a video of one boy band he knew. "I also have seen quite a few of the videos up to now."

"Ah, that's the boy band we like too. Their songs are good. " Jinyoung nodded in agreement when Mark both liked the same boy band.

"Jinyoung." The summoned and Mark looked up at the same time, saw Jaebum finally stop and looked at them while gasping. "Sing the song that was with me."

Jinyoung can only blink confused. "What is Jinyoung doing?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung was surprised.

"He muttered a few words, arguably the lyrics for one of my songs that didn't have a sound." Jaebum said. "I feel Jinyoung's low voice suits me and Youngjae. I have been searching for a suitable voice for a long time. "

"I see." Said Mark, looking for the song that Jinyoung had just heard from his cellphone.

"Wa-wait! I can't sing! " Jinyoung dodged it. "I've certainly heard similar songs and watched their music videos, but that doesn't mean I can do the same thing!" said Jinyoung, not wanting to bother the three of them who were seriously making songs and running the club well.

"Jinyoung." Now Mark is making a sound, making Jaebum's adopted brother turn around. "You said you haven't found anything that can make you love what you like, right?"

Jinyoung blinked twice. He remembered his words in the library.

_"It's great to see someone loving what they like." Mark glanced at Jinyoung._

_"You don't have?"_

_"Eh? Ah ... "Jinyoung looked down, his face looked shy. "... Maybe I haven't found it yet."_

"... Yes." Jinyoung said in a low voice.

"Jaebum and Jackson have it." The two people in question are standing next to each other now. "Me and Youngjae too." The innocent boy appeared from behind Jaebum's back. His face was very innocent. "Who knows, singing is also something you can love and you continue to the future." Mark looked up, staring at Jaebum who did not change his expression. "Jaebum also looked for something he needed, and finally got it. Aren't you happy with that? "

Jinyoung looked at his adopted brother. The man just looked at him, serious and gentle at the same time. Jinyoung never saw someone expecting anything from him.

"... Of course, I'm happy."

"Instead of thinking it will be troublesome." Jinyoung saw Mark patting his shoulder.

"I don't feel bothered." Mark gave him an annoyed look, which somehow managed to make Jaebum speechless.

"What if you replace it by working hard for Jaebum?" Jinyoung looked up at his brother again. "You can replace the inconvenience Jaebum feels by doing something for him."

Jinyoung and Jaebum put on the same surprised expression. "…Do something?" Mark nodded.

"By following what Jaebum wants from you." Mark pointed at Jinyoung. "He wants you and him to sing in one of his songs, right? No problem right, just one song?"

Jinyoung looks doubtful. He is just not confident and sure. He had never been expected to do anything, other than by his only brother. Now, his adopted brother hopes for that. Jinyoung didn't want to bother him, but the man hoped that he could do something for him. With him. Jinyoung breathed slowly, threw it out slowly.

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum who didn't switch from him. "Alright, Jaebum-hyung." Jaebum's expression changed instantly. "If I can do it, let me do it."

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung to his feet. Both of them now stood not far from each other, hands holding each other. A smile spread on Jaebum's face. "You are what I want!"

Even though he knew the meaning was his voice, the red blush did not escape Jinyoung's handsome face. A smile is also described. Jinyoung was very happy when he could do something for others, especially Jaebum, rather than bother him. Mark, Jackson and Youngjae were there with him. Jinyoung nodded slightly. "Please take care of me."

After accepting Jaebum's request, Jinyoung decided to join the dance club and become a temporary library manager.


	11. Im Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who accepted Mark's decision for him as well as Jaebum's request finally sang with Jaebum for a song. Jaebum's father who did not know that Jinyoung liked to sing was shocked when Jaebum's adopted brother hummed a tone.

inspiration for making songs. Jinyoung accepted it happily, at least he knew one small thing from his adoptive brother besides their same likes. Jaebum directed Jinyoung to practice breathing, sound control, as well as the correct way of dancing.

At dinner, it happened that Jaebum's father was at home to eat together. He blinked to hear Jinyoung muttering something beside Jaebum when he sat down.

"You also like to sing, Jinyoung?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung looked up to find Jaebum's father looking at him curiously.

"I hear you mumble a little." He said, allowing both of them to start eating. Jinyoung bowed his face in shame. The red hue did not escape the sight of Jaebum beside him.

"Only recently," he said as if answering his father's question. "I used to listen to songs with my sister."

"So." Said the father, put some rice in his mouth. "Jaebum sings too, you know?"

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum who put large amounts of food in his mouth. Jinyoung widened when he saw the adoptive brother's mouth that was so wide could devour what was put into it. Completely.

"Ng?" Jaebum was indifferent and was busy chewing on what had entered. Jinyoung just looked at him in disbelief.

"You have a big meal, hyung."

" _Yho eht thhe laest_." Jaebum's father sighed softly when Jinyoung chuckled seeing his brother's behavior. Even so, Jinyoung knew what the older brother's words were. You eat the least.

"Yes, I know." Jinyoung finally started eating his part. "I was also asked to sing with him, a few songs."

"Seriously?" Jaebum looked at his father, before nodding steadily. "Wow, I really want to hear it."

Jaebum nodded and finally swallowed his food. "When it's done."

When finished dinner, both of them entered the room. Jaebum also requested that Jinyoung not forget to practice and also study. Although he looks like a fierce, ignorant child, Jaebum is quite diligent and is concerned with his school. He is also very focused on what he is doing now, which is making songs.

Jinyoung wondered why Jaebum had not sent his song to the entertainment agency, who knows he would have soared and all loved his songs. Even though he didn't ask, Jinyoung became busy in practicing and wanted to make the songs he would sing later with Jaebum be a good song and trace it to his friends.

"Jinyoungie," the man turned his head. "Are you still being bullied?" Despite his sharp appearance, Jinyoung felt the warmth behind his words and the look in his eyes. There are times when Jaebum puts on an expression like a leader, there is a time when Jaebum puts on a gentle expression, as if his rough and harsh appearance is to cover himself who is quite sensitive and gentle.

Jinyoung smiled. "No. My friends also don't want anything bad to happen to me. That health teacher too, every time I meet, I seem to meet my sister. " Jinyoung chuckled softly. "She told me as if lecturing me. I thought, what's my fault? "

Jaebum blinked when he saw Jinyoung chuckling. "Ah, I also often met Mark-hyung and Jackson when Jaebum-hyung was still in class or there was business before going to the club."

"You didn't call Jackson with hyung?" Jinyoung widened in surprise before touching the nape of his neck.

"I always call him that, but he seems uncomfortable and wants me to just call him Jackson. Even though he is the same age as Jaebum-hyung and Mark-hyung, Jackson is very childish.”

Jaebum chuckled. "Well, that's how he is in the mood-maker of our club."

Jinyoung laughed too. "Right."

"But I'm grateful you're not bullied anymore." Jinyoung looked up. "If there's anything, you have to tell me." Jinyoung started to put on a doubtful expression. "I didn't hear rejection. If you don't want to bother me and the others, talk. Don't keep it buried. " Jaebum touched Jinyoung's forehead. "Listen to what I say and the others."

Jinyoung smiled when Jaebum started stroking his hair.

"Unless we disagree."

"Oi."

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other, the room became quiet, before finally the laughter burst. Both of them laughed, as if they were truly family, siblings, who had been together for a long time.


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who decided to make a song with Jaebum was assisted by his club friends. How is the result?

Jaebum and Jinyoung finally did the recording. After getting the least results from Jinyoung's voice learning to sing the song, Jinyoung was asked to try to do a recording with him. Youngjae helped Jinyoung who was a little confused how to sing it, followed by Jackson and Jaebum themselves.

"Try singing it a bit high." Jinyoung nodded and tried it in front of Jaebum.

"That's good, I just don't think it should be too high." Youngjae also gave advice.

"Why?"

"Jinyoung-hyung's low voice isn't needed? If it's high, Jaebum-hyung's voice will be overwritten by his voice. Except for Jaebum-hyung singing, adjusting Jinyoung-hyung's voice.” Jaebum touched his chin before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, reduce it a little." Jinyoung nodded and tried again. "Very nice. Try singing like that."

Jinyoung returned to the recording room. With sweat running down his temples, Mark and the others could see Jinyoung struggling. In addition to not being troublesome, at the same time meeting the expectations of his adopted brother.

After getting the part that Jaebum wants, Mark and Jackson help Jinyoung sing the part that Jinyoung thinks makes it difficult. Although Mark initially hesitated because he was not good at teaching people, Jinyoung made it easy to teach him without him knowing it. Mark taught him as if he was superior to Jinyoung. Their new members who were quite enthusiastic in making songs that were made especially for him and Jaebum also made Mark and the others so excited in the other Jaebum songs. Mark and Jackson began to practice dancing when Jaebum and Jinyoung were recording.

"Jinyoung-ah, this is what we do together."

"Okay." With a tight and choked voice, Jaebum knew that Jinyoung was nervous while doing it. He tried hard to be able to do the best for him.

Youngjae nodded happily when Jaebum and Jinyoung managed to sing the song that was first sung by Jinyoung, who had a deep voice more than the two of them.

"You made the lyrics, Jaebum-ah?" Mark asked when Jinyoung assisted Youngjae in the recording room. Jaebum looked up.

"Jinyoung helped me a little." Mark blinked in surprise.

"Is it true?" Jaebum smiled slightly.

"His lyrics match the tone of this song ..." Mark blinked when Jaebum looked shy when he talked about it.

"Do you have the title?" Jaebum blinked.

"Jinyoung made it too." Mark and Jaebum both put on a confused expression the first time.

"Hm? Why do you all have faces like you see ghosts? " The two turned around when they saw Jackson say it as they entered their club room and took off their thick jackets.

"No," Mark said.

"It is nothing." Add Jaebum who still has a confused expression.

"Then what's the title?"

" _Coming_ _Home_." Both of them turned their heads together when they heard Youngjae's voice near them. The man is now wrapping a large headset around his neck. "That's what I saw on the paper Jinyoung-hyung used inside." Mark and Jaebum turned, when Jinyoung tried to sing it repeatedly, his mouth widened, opened and closed repeatedly as if Jinyoung was trying to find the right one to sing in his song.

"Good one." Said Jackson, now approaching Jaebum and Mark who was still wearing a surprised expression. "What's the matter?" Jackson asked, who finally wondered why the two seemed to not believe.

"You know that Jaebum rarely approves of our titles in the songs we sing together right?" Jackson glanced at Youngjae before nodding. Jaebum is now only staring at a board that contains a variety of special buttons to record and three screens that show the results of the recording. "Rarely does he approve of our title ..."

"Ah! So, you are surprised that Jaebum immediately approved the title made by Jinyoung? " Mark nodded. Youngjae now blinked aware of it. The three looked at Jaebum who was staring at Jinyoung inside with a red blush on his cheek. "Don't say you have feelings for ..."

"Shut up." Jaebum said trying to stop Jackson from guessing with a fadful expression on his face.

"Well, Jinyoung is also our beloved brother like Youngjae." Mark's words did not make the red blush on Jaebum's cheeks disappear.

"Then what about Youngjae-ah!?"

"Eeehhh?? Why are you talking about me?? " Youngjae panicked when Jackson mentioned his name.

"Aren't you and Jaebum very close???" Jackson said while teasing him.

"Jaebum-hyung is really kind!" Said Youngjae increasingly redden the blush around the cheek Jaebum.

"When will you make a move, Im Jaebum!"

"I do not understand what you mean." Jaebum averted his eyes.

"I didn't hear that one was Jaebum. Say it out loud! "

Jinyoung sighed softly when he managed to get what he wanted. He looked up and saw that across the glass he was engrossed with Jackson who pulled Youngjae closer to Jaebum. At the same time, the red color adorns both cheeks. _It's my fault to go alone without you who doesn't know your school and new home environment just to see Youngjae_. Jinyoung remembered Jaebum's words when he was chased by his adoptive brother to ask him to return home and explain why Jaebum left him to go to school first. Youngjae is a special person to him. Jinyoung sighed again. Youngjae is indeed innocent and pleasant. Jinyoung looked up again. _Surely Jaebum-hyung likes a guy like him_. Jinyoung glanced at the paper containing his writing for the song Jaebum wanted to sing with him. Jinyoung reached for the paper. _Can I be special person to him too, before I leave_?

Jaebum who managed to fight Jackson looked up at the glass where Jinyoung was. The man looked at the paper containing the lyrics with a look of sadness and loneliness, before finally returning the paper to its place. Jaebum saw him taking a breath and let it out slowly, like a soldier ready for war. Unconsciously the young man turned to him and their eyes met. Jinyoung gave a sign that he was ready, which strangely made Jaebum understand that Jinyoung was trying his best for him. Jaebum nodded and finally decided to continue recording the song with Jinyoung.


	13. The You I don't Recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Youngjae who were close since Jinyoung and Jaebum's first meeting, made a strange feeling appear on Jinyoung's chest. Whenever he noticed how close the two people were, Jinyoung seemed to feel jealous and hoped to meet someone who could be that close to him someday. Even though Jinyoung thinks he's a nobody?

Half of the songs they sang together were almost done. Jinyoung who often listens to songs from his phone when he is in class and is free to make his friends who now love him approached.

"Jinyoung, what song did you hear?"

The one called up looked up. "Eh? Ah ... "Jinyoung doesn't know whether he should tell that the song he heard was made by Jaebum or not. Although Jaebum did not give a reason why he did not send his songs to a song studio or a particular entertainment agency, it does not mean that there are those who forbid others to listen to songs made by Jaebum. Jinyoung himself, who was his adopted brother, had just been allowed to listen to it while singing along with him in a song he had made. "... A song from my club ..."

"Ah, I heard you joined Jaebum-hyung's club huh?"

"They are so cool when singing and dancing!" Jinyoung blinked listening.

"…You know?"

"Of course! Their club is very famous and many like it!” Jinyoung blinked before sighing softly. He thought that it might not be a problem if his friends knew the song Jaebum made.

"Are you listening to their songs?"

"Well, I listened to some from Youngjae ..."

"Jaebum and Mark hyung don't want to share their songs with anyone." Jinyoung blinked a few times, before looking away. _Mark-hyung easily gave me songs by Jaebum-hyung_ ... Jinyoung murmured in his heart.

"Although they are cool, they are a bit stingy about their work." Jinyoung can see a forced laugh. Even so, apparently not a few who know the dance club Jaebum and others. Its members also increased by Jinyoung himself.

"What do you usually do there?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Jinyoung blinked. "Practicing singing and ... dancing?"

"Cool!"

"Show me once!" Jinyoung chuckled when he looked enthusiastic in the eyes of his friends.

"Okay ... even though I'm not as smart as they are."

"At least you are taught by people who are used to singing and dancing!"

Jinyoung didn't know that Jaebum and the other dance clubs were quite well-known and liked. He who had just experienced another trauma, and now his new friends will protect him to the best of their abilities, feeling that he is still an outsider. Although they were kind and determined to protect him, there was something he didn't know when he was there. At Jaebum's school, his adopted brother.

Jinyoung remembered how Jaebum didn't want the song to be known to many people and only a few of his friends knew about it. His father himself did not know why Jaebum seemed to hold back and had other reasons not to or not publish his song to the public. Many already believe that the songs made by the Jaebum dance club are of high quality and are pleasant to hear. Jinyoung also decided that it was okay for him to share Jaebum's songs with his friends to listen to together.

That day Jackson said that Jaebum would take Youngjae to a music shop in the middle of town not far from their school. Although not inviting Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark while mentioning that it was a date by Jackson, Jinyoung was forced to come to spy on the two of them who are now in the world of both of them headed for the music store. Both of them seemed engrossed in talking about their favorite song.

"I heard this artist released a new song!" Youngjae said while showing a teaser glance from the artist in question.

"Wow, I really want to hear then."

"They already have it!" Jaebum smiled teeth.

"That's why I invited you there."

"Ng!" Youngjae Jaebum smiled happily and innocently, as if he was a child who wanted to be spoiled by his brother.

Both are now seen enjoying drinks from a café provided by a truck that is crowded by school children and people after work. Both of their expressions that seemed to forget the world around them slightly made Jinyoung's chest throb. Jackson and friends who were not far from there also enjoyed the drink.

"This is really good!"

"Shhh!!" Jackson said to Jinyoung who accidentally voiced the pleasure of the drink he bought this time. Jinyoung immediately covered his mouth when Jaebum looked around, as if he heard a familiar voice not far from where he and Youngjae were. While hiding his face and pretending to chat, Jaebum was successfully deceived by Jackson and the others.

"Why do we have to follow them like this anyway?" Mark grumbled when Jaebum didn't realize they were being followed. "Can't we go with them to the music shop?"

"I know! But this is more fun to know!” Jackson turned to both of them, making Jinyoung and Mark follow. "Aren't you curious about the relationship between the two so far?" Mark could only sigh softly. Although it's a bit uncomfortable to follow Jaebum and Youngjae secretly just to see the closeness of the two, Mark is still curious about how Jaebum's treatment of Youngjae. Jinyoung blinked several times while listening to Mark and Jackson's conversation. They finally see Jaebum and Youngjae get up from their chairs and head back to the music shop. The store is in a large mall right in front of them now.

Before Jinyoung's arrival, Jaebum's eyes only looked at that innocent and full of spirit Youngjae. The child was kind and obedient. Jackson and Mark for the first time saw Jaebum like someone who was struck by romance. The man rarely shows his feelings for someone, whether it's a girl or a man. But when he saw Youngjae, Jaebum seemed to get another passion and made his day more excited. His eyes sparkled as if what he was doing today would go smoothly if Youngjae was by his side. So, he kept asking Mark and Jackson to help Youngjae so that the boy joined the club without coercion and subtle requests. It was learned afterwards, that Youngjae really liked Jaebum's song and finally joined before Jackson and Mark asked him to join.

Jinyoung who followed Jackson and Mark who were busy staring at Jaebum and Youngjae from afar felt something else. He felt alienated. Jaebum, who only has the status of adoptive brother, protects and educates him as an older brother in general, Jackson acts as a peer who is really entertaining and becomes a mood-maker around him, and Mark acts as a kind and considerate brother, as if he is assessing his abilities and Jinyoung's nature. He did not know what it was like to be surrounded by people who had various characteristics as well as the relationships they had. To be sure, Jinyoung knew that Jaebum had certain feelings for Youngjae, and that was what he might have now for his adopted brother.

Jinyoung frowned. _Will I find someone who can make me feel like Jaebum feels when he sees Youngjae_? Jinyoung asked in his heart while clutching his chest. _Why should I be jealous when I see the closeness of Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae_? Jinyoung looked up at the two of them who laughed. _Even though I'm just nobody?_


	14. The Thing that Jaebum and Jinyoung Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Youngjae, who were both going on date, were followed by curious Mark and Jackson, while pulling Jinyoung along with him. Mark was initially reluctant, but eventually followed both because of worry and curiosity about the development of Jaebum and Youngjae's relationship. Jinyoung, who was so innocent and innocent, only looked enviously at the closeness of the two, until a song and what they liked pulled him away. Jinyoung also tried to get to know the world of his adopted brother ...

The three of them followed Jaebum and Youngjae into a music shop. The scenery there made Jinyoung stunned. He was the first time seeing a music store that big. Because of the trauma he experienced, his sister was very rarely and almost did not allow Jinyoung to a crowded and dangerous place. Jinyoung more often enjoyed everything alone in his room. Jinyoung felt that solitude as something else for him. But now, when his feet stepped in there, something similar, which he often saw with his brother and that shown Jaebum and the others, made Jinyoung feel strange interest and curious. His eyes moved from Jaebum and Youngjae to the extraordinary voices that moved him.

"Hey, they stopped!" Mark said making Jackson stop his steps and hide himself with Mark. Both of them could see Jaebum starting to look around, feeling their presence nearby and getting suspicious. But after certain that it was just his feeling, Jaebum returned to Youngjae who had found the artist CD that he had just shown to Jaebum.

"Don't surprise me!" Jackson grumbled at Mark who put his finger to his lips.

"You're too serious though!" Add Mark does not want to lose.

"Jaebum-hyung! Look! " said Youngjae, showing the CD he was holding. "Isn't it cool?"

"Wow, you're right." Jaebum joined the new and cool CD in Youngjae's hands. "You want to buy it?"

"Hmm." Jaebum could see Youngjae's eyebrows furrowed and his lips too. "I don’t have enough money this month..." he grumbled.

"Hahaha, what are you buying?" Jaebum said while laughing.

"You know that,"

When Jackson and Mark were serious about the view before them, Jinyoung had walked alone into a world he didn't know. His eyes looked at every album and CD that was there, with a variety of interesting sounds and sounds he had just heard. The artist and singer are seen on the album cover and a large headset and CD player not far in front of him now. Jinyoung blinked, before finally trying one of the songs that was set there.

_"Don't you have a dream?" Asked his sister when Jinyoung was busy studying._

_Jinyoung turned around. "Maybe I haven't found it yet." Said Jinyoung confirmed his words so he heard his sister say that._

_"I'm sure you will find it soon!" Jinyoung frowned at hearing his brother was so sure of that._

_"How can you be sure?" The brother smiled teeth while chuckling._

_"You're my favorite little brother, surely I want you to be happy and have a dream that you pursue with your own abilities, right?_ " Jinyoung only blinked when he heard his sister's words. Now he knows the meaning of it. _Jinyoung found his dream_. Jinyoung found something that made him want to always do it and chased after him even though many things had to be sacrificed.

Jinyoung's mouth began to open, and a soft, melodious voice was heard there, as if defeating all the songs set in the store. Jaebum heard it, slowly entering his ear. His eyes looked up for that voice. As if familiar, but more different than before. The incident that first happened to him when his world was only with Youngjae, his favorite junior. Youngjae, who was still busy laughing happily, also looked up.

"What's wrong, Jaebum-hyung?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Jaebum doubted whether he should tell him or not. "Do you hear a voice?" Jaebum asked in the end. Youngjae glanced to and fro, listening carefully before shaking his head slowly.

"No. What voice is Jaebum-hyung referring to? "

"Which is like soft melodious singing ..." Jaebum murmured, still curious about the voice. Youngjae tried to hear it, but all he heard was songs tuned in the store.

"How can Jaebum-hyung hear that voice?" Youngjae raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jaebum is now blinking.

"You are right. How can I?" Youngjae sighed softly.

"Maybe it's just hyung's feelings." Jaebum thought about the sentence, before finally agreeing to it.

Both switch to another artist's shelf. They were absorbed in looking around and re-entering the world of the two while telling the songs and artists themselves. Jaebum looked up, and realized that what he was hearing was not his feelings. Jaebum widened his eyes when he saw someone, he knew stood not far from them standing now, with big headphones in his ears, mouth open and chanting the tone he had just heard. His eyes were closed, his head was slightly swaying as if he was enjoying the strains of a tone heard through the headphones, carved smiles could be seen from his lips that kept moving. Jaebum's words that first crossed his head were a question. _How come Jinyoung can sing it that well_?


	15. Jaebum's Little Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson who panicked because they lost the figure of Jinyoung near them panicked and forgot their observations of Jaebum and Youngjae. When they were about to look for it, they saw Jaebum stunned as if surprised to see something. Both of them hoped that it was Jinyoung that Jaebum saw. Why did seeing Jinyoung in the music store by himself surprise him?

Mark was confused when he did not see Jinyoung not with them when he and Jackson were busy staring at Jaebum and Youngjae who were absorbed together. "We shouldn't invite Jinyoung!" he said to Jackson in an accusing tone.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere! Calm down! "

"That's because we didn't go with them from the start!" Jackson sighed softly before trying to calm Mark one more time.

"I will be responsible, calm down." Jackson returned to Jaebum and Youngjae, who were seen quietly in front of a shelf. "I'll look to the ends of the world if Jinyoung is really gone."

Mark seemed to disagree, but in the end gave in to Jackson's decision. "You have to promise me."

"I promise." Jackson said firmly and without turning his gaze to Jaebum and Youngjae. However, Jackson caught the strangeness of Jaebum. "... Why is he silent?"

"What do you mean?" Mark also saw Jaebum, who was frozen as if shocked when Youngjae was still absorbed by the artists in front of him. "You are right. Why is Jaebum silent? "

"Did he see something that surprised him?"

"Who?" Jackson thinks.

"Don't tell me, it’s Jinyoung."

Jaebum's lips are now moving slowly. "... Jinyoung?" Youngjae who heard the name was also looked up.

"Eh? Is there Jinyoung-hyung here ... "His words stopped when he followed Jaebum's eyes and found Jinyoung standing not far from them. He was absorbed in the song set on the headphones in front of him and his eyes closed. The man seemed to be in a world that they did not know at all. There is a certain warmth felt by Jinyoung when he heard the tunes set. Jaebum can see Jinyoung singing it, as if he made the song. Jinyoung enjoyed the song, Jinyoung enjoyed the music. Youngjae's face is getting brighter. "Jinyoung-hyung!"

The man called was surprised and turned his head. He blinked when he saw Youngjae approaching like a puppy meeting his owner who had just returned. The man took off his headphones and blinked several times. "Youngjae?"

"What a coincidence that we met here!" he said while hugging Jinyoung.

"You are right." Jinyoung looked up when Youngjae let go of his arms. "The first time I came here."

"Is it true?" Jinyoung nodded.

"Because of the trauma I received, I was not allowed by my brother to go out of the house alone." Youngjae smiled mischievously.

"But now you go out alone." Jinyoung smiled back.

"I already believe that my friends will protect me anyway." Youngjae blinked.

"Your friends?" As if the cue from Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark also showed their figure. Jaebum and Youngjae were surprised. "Jackson and Mark-hyung!" said Youngjae in a high tone. While Jaebum let out a long sigh before shaking his head slowly.

"... Sorry, Jaebum-ah." Mark said as the apology representative along with Jackson.

"I didn't know you were coming along too, Jinyoung." The man in question only smiled.

"I'm just curious as to what the music store is." Jinyoung looked up. "It turns out to have an extraordinary place like a bookstore."

Jaebum blinked when he caught something in Jinyoung's eyes. He seemed to find something he had never found so far.

"The songs are good and interesting too!" Jaebum opened his mouth when he heard the praise from Jinyoung's mouth.

"Jinyou-"

"You make me worry; you know!" said Mark who now grabbed Jinyoung's arm.

"Sorry, Mark-hyung." Jinyoung apologized to Mark who was really worried about him.

"Jackson is too serious about Jaebum and Youngjae anyway."

"You too, hey!" Mark laughed. Jinyoung followed him. "Then why are you here?"

"I told you I'm curious." Said Jinyoung confirmed once more. "I'm just used to listening to songs with my brother, and when she sets the song." Jinyoung started. "But this is the first time I have come to a music shop with my own will. It feels different. "

"Lots of good and good songs, you know! Come on! " Jinyoung was pulled by Youngjae who seemed to want to introduce the music he heard and liked.

"Wait, I'm not done listening this!"

Jaebum blinked seeing Youngjae who was enthusiastic about Jinyoung. Including Jinyoung who as usual faced the innocent and spoiled Youngjae. Now Jaebum feels something else. Jinyoung seemed like someone who was seen as exceeding his feelings for Youngjae. Jaebum loves both of them, but there is something that Jaebum doesn't have and Jinyoung has, and vice versa. There was something that made Jaebum understand without Jinyoung having to say a word to him. There is calm and gratitude from Jinyoung's attitude, which seems to be mature and can understand him. Although trauma ever hit the man and made him like someone else. However, Jaebum now feels it is just the past. Jinyoung changed, whether it was realized by Jinyoung himself or not. _If Jinyoung doesn't get bullied, will I meet him_?

Mark revived Jaebum from his reverie. "Jaebum, what's up?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Jaebum stopped. "It is nothing." _Will one day I meet with Jinyoung, with a personality I don't know about_? While following Mark et al, Jaebum hoped that he would meet with Jinyoung even though their meeting was not due to the trauma Jinyoung had received as a child.


	16. Time Does Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is confused why Mark and Jackson together with Jinyoung who went to the music shop did not go with him to make his adopted brother give a reason that was immediately accepted outright by Jaebum. Jackson gave an emotion of expression and thanked Jinyoung who ignored him as if the words just slid out of his mouth. Jinyoung, who looked happy in Jaebum's father's eyes, asked whether he was going to stay at Jaebum's house or not ...

Observation by Jackson and Mark continues with Jinyoung who naturally enters between Jaebum and Youngjae. Both of them blinked to notice how Jinyoung seemed to be able to read Jaebum's movements and words before the man said it. "You feel it?" Mark asked in the end when he saw Jinyoung hand over something to Jaebum that Jaebum had been looking for. Somehow Jinyoung can know and understand what Jaebum needs. Jackson nodded.

"Jinyoung entered our circle of friends not too long ago." Mark nodded in agreement. "But somehow he is very compatible with Jaebum, surpassing Youngjae." Mark nodded once more. "We don't even seldom, do we with Jaebum or Youngjae?" Mark nodded again when Jackson said with both hands raised and as if exasperated by something.

"There is a strange match between Jinyoung and Jaebum." Now Jackson is nodding. Jackson turned to Mark.

"At this rate, we should pay more attention to the two." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Before it's time Jinyoung left." Jackson looked at Mark who was staring at Jinyoung with a gentle look, before finally sighing softly.

"You’re right."

_There is time when Jinyoung has to leave Jaebum's side._

The observation ended with Jinyoung who bought several CDs recommended by Jaebum and Youngjae, both of whom were very enthusiastic about introducing them to Jinyoung. Even though in Mark's eyes maybe Jinyoung was forced to buy it, there was a little feeling that Jinyoung was happy the two of them introduced what they liked together. Behind Jinyoung's jealous expression towards Jaebum and Youngjae's close relationship, the man was quite happy when both of them seemed to invite Jinyoung to enter their world.

"Jaebum-hyung, didn't you force Jinyoung-hyung to buy it?"

"Eh? Weren't you the one who recommended it? "

"You're right ..."

"Hahaha, I have done it already. It is okay." Jinyoung said when he saw Jaebum and Youngjae talking about it right in front of him.

"But ..." Jinyoung stroked Youngjae's head.

"I don't really understand music, but if the songs you recommend are good and interesting, I will be happy to hear them." Hearing Jinyoung's words, Youngjae's face immediately cheerful.

"Jinyoung-hyung! You're really kind!" He added while hugging the hyung tightly. Jinyoung chuckled.

"Though we are the same age you know ..." Even so, Jinyoung's murmurs were ignored by Youngjae who still felt happy when Jinyoung wanted to try to enter the music world. Jaebum who looked at the two could only sigh softly and smiled a little.

"By the way, why are you two so far away?" Jaebum turned to Mark and Jackson who walked side by side with their eyes to observe the three. "Are you mad or what?"

"Nothing." Mark said firmly.

"Go ahead. This is only our business. " Mark nodded at Jackson's words.

Jaebum raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry, Mark-hyung, Jackson, if I had made you both worry earlier."

"Really Jinyoung-ah! I think I will be trapped by Mark if anything happens to you!”

"Of course! Who started and invited Jinyoung into your plan? " Mark said as he lightly hit Jackson's shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry, Mark. " Jackson rubbed his painful hand from Mark's attack.

Jaebum blinked. "Plan?"

"The plan was that I wanted to go with Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae to the music shop. Unfortunately, it was left behind and finally Mark-hyung and Jackson drove me, eh, accidentally saw you guys not far away going to the same music store. " Jaebum looked at Jinyoung who said as if it was the truth. Before finally sighing softly and accepting Jinyoung's reasons.

"Hmm."

Jackson gave a grateful and amazed look at Jinyoung who managed to give a reason to Jaebum who looked suspicious. _Jinyoung-ah! You're the best_! Jinyoung just smiled at Jackson who was almost crying because he was touched.

As an apology, Jackson gave them recommendations for dinner together at a restaurant before going home. Jinyoung who seemed to be trying for the first-time delicious food other than home-cooked food showed a happy expression and eyes sparkled when tasting food in front of him. Jaebum can only smile seeing how the younger brother's attitude towards something that is actually normal but not normal for him. Youngjae and Jackson are busy fighting over food, where Mark helps Jaebum choose the food that is suitable for him and for Jinyoung. Mark and Jaebum joint venture to pay for his food when Jackson was about to buy Jinyoung dessert as another apology.

"Ah, you spoil me too much." Jinyoung felt uneasy about Jackson's seemingly made-up attitude.

"Shut up! Just eat! " Jackson gives an ice cream to Jinyoung, while Mark gives waffle ice cream to Youngjae. The polo boy happily accepted it and shared it with Jaebum and Mark himself. Jinyoung who saw that turned to Jackson.

"You want one too?"

"Eeehh?? Jinyoung wants to feed me? " Jinyoung frowned at Jackson's tone.

"I just offered. If you don't want it, you don't have to. "

"Jinyoung-aahhh!!!"

Mark turned to Jinyoung who put on an annoyed expression and Jackson who was crying again. Himself smiled softly looking at both of them. Jaebum who saw that also turned to see what Mark saw, before finally joining in smiling. _I’m glad, it looks like you're happy too, Jinyoungie_.

When he returned, Jinyoung entered his room with a happy face. After being given a DVD tuner by his brother, Jinyoung used it to directly listen to the songs he bought at the recommended music store Jaebum and Youngjae. Chanting softly, he was not aware of Jaebum's father's astonishment at the entrance to his room. "You look very happy, Jinyoung."

"Eh? Ah!" Jinyoung got up after inserting a CD into the music tuner. "Today I went to a music shop with Jaebum-hyung and others."

"Hee, have you been friends with Jaebum's friend?" Jinyoung nodded with a red blush on his cheek. "That's good." Pause makes Jinyoung feel nervous just alone with Jaebum's father. As if he was about to be interrogated. But the sound of music playing slowly makes both look together. "What song did you buy?"

"Ah, this is Jaebum-hyung and Youngjae's recommendation." Jinyoung reached for the CD. "I don't know whether it's pleasant to hear or not."

The father laughed. "You are right. Who knows your tastes are different. " Jinyoung can only smile in response. "You, yourself have no taste in music?" Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck.

"As I said, I only hear music when my sister sets it up ... other than that, I have never." The father nodded in agreement when Jinyoung was hesitant to explain it.

"So how is it?" Jinyoung looked up at the question.

"Eh?" Jaebum's father smiled.

"Do you intend to stay with us?"

Jinyoung never thought such words would come out of someone's mouth. Like how Jaebum hoped that Jinyoung would sing with him in a song. Apart from his sister, no one expected him to stay and settle somewhere. The trauma made him lose his home and direction. Jinyoung widened wide when he heard a question that was like hope and warmth.

"... EH?"


	17. Tomorrow, Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions from Jaebum's father made Jinyoung change in a day. Jaebum could see the child becoming an adult instantly, and he believed it was the result of his conversation with his father. However, Jinyoung who tried to cover it up remained himself without the child realizing it. Jaebum and Jinyoung who successfully completed their first duet song together, accidentally became one more song when Jinyoung perfected the dance moves for the next song that Jaebum made. Jinyoung finally accepted a request from his club friends to duet again with Jaebum.

Jinyoung blinked a few times when he heard that question. The father just looked at him with a loving smile similar to Jaebum, his own son. After a few pauses, the father finally opened his mouth. "You look surprised." He said aware of Jinyoung's attitude and managed to make what was meant come back to the world. "Sorry if it sounds suddenly," Jinyoung turned around. "However, we already feel comfortable with Jinyoung's presence here." Jinyoung blinked. "A place where we thought there would only be silence and a little warmth, are now brighter with your presence."

"Not like that!" The father looked up. "S-sorry, however, I don't think it's just silence and warmth, I can feel that you trust each other, so words are not needed." Jaebum's father listens. "It's not quiet here! Really!" Jaebum's father blinked in surprise at Jinyoung's words and his tenacity denied what was said, making him smile.

"Thank you, Jinyoung." The father gets up. "So, are you still going to go?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung blinked.

"Hearing that, I don't think you intend to stay."

"Th-that's ..." Jinyoung frowned.

"Think about it." Jinyoung looked up and saw the sad expression on Jaebum's father's face. "If your decision remains unsettled, I have found several good families and I know who wants to take care of you for a while." Jinyoung saw him moving outside the bedroom door. "I hope you stay here." While giving a small smile, Jinyoung saw the figure disappear behind the closed door.

Jinyoung frowned and sighed softly. _Not that I don't want to_. Jinyoung clutched his chest. _I'm just afraid that even that opportunity will only be temporary_.

"Jinyoung-ie, I'm going in." The one called jumped in surprise and made Jaebum blink. "What is wrong?"

"N-no." Jinyoung sighed softly when he realized that it was only Jaebum who surprised him. "Hyung just made me surprised ..." he said while taking a deep breath and throwing it slowly.

Jaebum blinked before turning his back to see his father's figure now at the dining table. "Something happened with my father? What did he say? "

"Eh? Ah, he asked how the song we sang together, "Jaebum can see sweat running down his temples. Jaebum frowned and glared at Jinyoung.

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung nodded like a child, who seemed to be trying hard to hide something that he couldn't hide properly. Jaebum sighed softly. "Okay." Jaebum came in and closed the door.

"Oh yeah, what's up, hyung?" Jaebum saw Jinyoung back to the way he was before talking to his father. Jaebum sat on the edge of Jinyoung's bed.

"I was thinking about how you practice singing,"

"Ah, I've found a good one!" Jaebum could see the child shining happily. "I'll make sure I can sing it well."

Jaebum smiled mischievously. "Then, let's sing together." Surprised, Jinyoung blinked twice before accepting the challenge.

"I will try!"

As Jinyoung said, he managed to sing well a song made by Jaebum that he wanted to sing with Jinyoung's deep voice. The boy sang it passionately and so entered into the song. Jaebum who used to sing and his voice was very good, raised his eyebrows when he saw the expression Jinyoung displayed when singing it. For some reason, he was so deep into their song this time. Something happened with his father, that's what Jaebum thought. It was the first time Jaebum saw Jinyoung sing such a dramatic song. Usually with tension, nervousness, or with warmth and tenderness.

Jaebum frowned. _Why are you expressioning like you want to cry, Jinyoung-ah_?

After recording it once again in their club room, Jaebum and Jinyoung successfully completed a song together. Mark et al cheer and want to celebrate it by hearing the results together. Jinyoung could see Jaebum acting proud when the song was finished, especially with some of the lyrics and tones that were helped by Jinyoung. It was the first time Jinyoung could participate in a song, even though he usually only listened. He did not know that this was what it was like to be involved in the making, and to enjoy satisfying results.

"Jaebum-ah, I also want a new song!"

"Hey, I just finished this one, please let me rest for a while."

"Me too! Me too!" Jinyoung smiled seeing his friends so happy they wanted to re-create a song that could warm the heart and make everyone who heard it happy. Jinyoung held his phone featuring his song player and Jaebum who just made it. If you listen to it any number of times, it is certain that you will never get bored.

"By the way, why is Jinyoungie silent?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung looked up in surprise.

"You're not happy with the song that Jaebum and you made?"

"Jackson, you ask as if you were the producer."

"Hey, I'm just asking."

"I-It's fine, I'm glad." Said Jinyoung, hesitantly and as if forced. Jaebum frowned worriedly.

"Then we can make a song for Jaebum and Jinyoungie again!"

Jinyoung looked up in surprise. "Eh?"

"Isn't there only one promise?" Mark asked the excited Jackson.

"It doesn't matter, anyway Jinyoung is also our member. Right, Jaebum? " They turned to Jaebum who was still frowning.

"Ng? What's wrong, Jaebum-hyung? "

"Huh?" Youngjae's words make the hyung aware.

"You stare at Jinyoungie with such a horrible look." Said Jackson added.

"Horrible? Is it true?" Jaebum rubbed his own face. Mark laughed.

“I’m sure Jinyoung is happy too, calm down, Jaebum-ah.” He said while patting his shoulder.

“No-not that’s what I mean!” Red blush adorns Jaebum's face, making Jinyoung who watched his adopted brother blush too. Jackson just smiled broadly and Youngjae chuckled when he saw Jinyoung trying to calm down and not feel embarrassed.

"By the way, I also have a new choreography," Mark said as he elbowed Jackson.

“Ah! You’re right!” Jaebum and the others blinking.

“Choreo? Which song?”

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” Youngjae is enthusiastic, his eyes sparkling like a child.

“Youngjae, you can dance?” Jinyoung asked and made his peers blink innocently.

“I can. I just don’t like dancing.” Jinyoung blinking.

“You don’t like it?”

“Youngjae’s strength, is on his voice,” Jinyoung looked up when Jaebum was standing not far from him and pointed to his throat. “Not lose to me, we’re the main vocal here.”

“Yeah, yeah, we are the only rapper and dancer here!” Mark elbowed Jackson.

“We can sing if we try.” Jackson chuckled.

“You’re right!”

Jinyoung blinked. “But I think Jackson can sing,”

“Eh? Me?” Appoint Jackson when he hears Jinyoung's words. That boy nodded.

"Your low, wet raspy voice is pleasant to hear. Certainly if you sing on a mellow song and don't beat too much, it would be great. " Jackson and Mark blinked listening to Jinyoung's words, before finally laughing broadly and Mark elbowed while teasing him.

"Hey, wet raspy voice!" He said while chuckling. The shy Jackson tried to eliminate it by smiling broadly and rubbing his head.

“I wanted to try it now.” Jackson mumbled. Jinyoung is smiling now.

“That’s a good idea.” Everyone looked up at Jaebum who was now touching his chin, thinking. His hands folded. His eyes are sharp and think hard.

“So, where is the choreo?” Youngjae asked in a pleading tone.

“Ah!”

Mark and Jackson show the half-finished choreography. Even though there was a time when Jackson continued to laugh, followed by Mark himself, Jaebum looked at him seriously. As if the dance moves can be used for the song if it will be sung together, or only with two people. Jinyoung who was looking at the two felt something else. There is a desire to try and make it perfect. Youngjae tried to follow when Mark helped him. The innocent man tried hard with sweat running down his temples like Jinyoung who tried to sing to Jaebum.

Jinyoung grabbed his phone, replacing the finished song with another Jaebum instrumental song. His tone that sounded soft, but had a pleasant beat, made Jinyoung move his head slowly. Mark and Jackson taught Jaebum and Youngjae, who tried hard but were successfully controlled by Jaebum. Mark and Jackson gave him a thumbs up, when Jaebum succeeded with sweat flowing. They turned and saw Jinyoung had stood up. Phone held his hand tightly.

They see Jinyoung start to move, to an empty area. The dance seemed to continue the choreography that Mark had made half of it. Jaebum wide-eyed when Jinyoung was chanting more words, singing it arbitrarily but it matched his tone. They stared at Jinyoung who danced in the chorus. Jinyoung repeated it from the beginning, remembering the movements Mark and Jackson made, perfecting it with his own in the chorus. Jaebum stood not far from him, staring at the smooth movements made by Jinyoung.

_He said he never danced or sang. But if Jinyoung tries, he does it well and the results are very good._ Jaebum frowned as he looked at his adoptive little brother who tried hard and as if the results of his efforts were bearing fruit now.

Jinyoung stopped, panting, before hearing applause from someone. Jinyoung looked up and found Youngjae doing it before smiling broadly. “Jinyoung- _hyung_ , you’re amazing!!”

“Woah!” Jinyoung was surprised when Youngjae ran to hug him. “W-what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You’re looked like completing the choreo in that song.”

Jinyoung blinked. “In that song?” Jinyoung turned to his phone. “Since when I changed the song?” Jinyoung panicked. Jaebum stepped in, making Jinyoung stop.

“Will you sing it with me, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung blinking in surprised once again. “Eh?”

“This is really suited you and Jaebum- _hyung_!” Mark smiled.

“I agree.” Jackson nodded.

"I don't feel that I'm the one who is better at singing this with Jaebum-hyung." Jinyoung turned to Youngjae who said it with an innocent smile. "I want to hear you sing more, Jinyoung-hyung."

Jinyoung put on a worried expression, before finally sighing softly. He rubbed Youngjae's head. “It seems like I can’t refuse it if Youngjae’s the one that asking me.”

“Yeay!”

“So, you will do it?” Jaebum was enthusiastic. Jinyoung looked up.

"I never said I didn't like singing with you, Jaebum-hyung?" Jinyoung smiled. "I'm just not sure and not confident. That is all."

“I loved _Coming Home_!” Jinyoung was surprised when Jaebum grabbed his shoulder. "And I believe that this one will also be as good a result! No, maybe more than that! "

Jinyoung gaped when Jaebum said with confidence and his eyes sparkled. He realized that the attitude was not like him, Jaebum back while rubbing the nape of the neck with a red blush on his cheek. Jinyoung smiled a little. “I’m happy too if the next song is a good song too.” Jaebum and the others smiled, before finally cheering happily.

"Jaebum-ah, I want to try a song that I can sing and not rapp like Jinyoungie said!" Jackson said pleadingly.

“I’ll try it, Jackson. Then help me make it.”

“Gladly!”

“I’ll help with the choreography.” Mark said behind Jackson's back.

“Mark- _hyung_ , please help with the song.” Youngjae pulled the hyung on his arm. Mark just chuckled.

“Thank you, Youngjae-ah.”

“Jaebum- _hyung_ , do you have the title for this one?” Jaebum turned to Jinyoung who looked curious. That older boy smiled.

“The title is _Tomorrow, Today_.”


	18. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum, who finally managed to get approval from Jinyoung to sing along with him for a few more songs, wanted a new voice, aka a new member. Jinyoung who saw the adoptive brother's confusion also helped by suggesting about two students in another class who were quite popular and interesting. Jaebum thought about it carefully after lunch with the other group members.

In addition to the songs Coming Home and Tomorrow, Today, Jinyoung finally agreed to make three other songs that have strings similar to the previous two songs. Jaebum gave him the titles, _Find_ _You_ , _Icarus_ and _On_ _&_ _On_. With enthusiasm and never give up, Jaebum worked on the song assisted by three of his club members besides Jinyoung. His adopted brother helped in making lyrics and some of the notes that would be sung in it. Youngjae and Mark helped in justifying the tone as well as the choreography. Jackson helps sing how high and low the sound will be sung. Everything works together in making songs. Although this song is specifically for Jaebum and Jinyoung, they don't mind and instead are eager to help him.

Even so, Jaebum didn't forget them. He has prepared suitable songs to be sung by all of them whenever possible. Jaebum who is now sitting staring at his new song besides the song he sang with Jaebum also frowns. His eyes were so serious that even Jinyoung who came didn't feel them. "What are you thinking about, hyung?"

Jaebum looked up and found Jinyoung bringing lunch that day with his usual smile. After storing it on the table, Jinyoung sat in a chair and approached Jaebum. He saw the adoptive brother sigh softly. "I think I need more voices."

Jinyoung blinked this time. "You mean new members?" Jaebum nodded.

"Of course your voice is enough and I still need it." Jinyoung turned to the paper Jaebum was holding.

"But I want to add two more people to this song."

"Have you prepared a new one?" Jaebum nodded.

"At the same time adjusting the wet hoarse voice you said before." Jinyoung blinked before laughing.

"It sounds like that." Jaebum nodded, and Jinyoung understood that the man agreed.

"Do you have a suitable person in your class or in your appointment?"

"Want boy or girl?" Jaebum raised his eyebrows when Jinyoung seemed to understand Jaebum's intentions. _It feels like with Jinyoung I don't need to say much_ ...

"If you can boy, you know how girls are here." Jinyoung nodded after giving a slight pause. "However, still-"

"What if the one who is good at dancing and also weird?" Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

"What's with your recommendation?" Jinyoung laughed.

"Maybe not in my class. However, for the past few days there have been rumors that there are two boys who are intimate, one of which is very tall and good at dancing, and the other one is rather strange and it seems that he has no boundaries between reality and imagination. More precisely always being himself and following his own pace." Jinyoung saw Jaebum giving him an expression of disbelief and a little suspicious.

"... Are you sure you want to bring that person here?" Jinyoung laughed again.

"It's funny that Jaebum-hyung shows it honestly like that." Jaebum just blinked confused. "Well, you said you needed more voices." Jinyoung started to open their lunch. "I suggest and maybe they are interesting." He gave Jaebum a box. "I don't know if this is true and I don't really like gossip," He saw Jaebum start opening his lunch box. "However, the tall ones are good at dancing, and are always considered dancing machine."

Jaebum raised his eyebrows when the chopsticks were in his mouth. " _Dancing machine_?" The sound of chopsticks splitting was heard. Jinyoung nodded.

"Every time he feels comfortable, happy and so on, he moves his body to channel that happiness, is he happy to do it maybe? Or are you familiar? " Jinyoung opened his own.

"Or does he always take dance lessons?" Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. His movements are not as subtle as Mark-hyung and Jackson's. I think so."

"Have you seen it?" Jinyoung blinked.

"At that time, I didn't know whether it was someone who was often gossiped about or not, but I had seen tall boys dancing smoothly and as if it were easy in the hallway. Some students also watched him until he felt ashamed and passed still with dance. Interesting." Jinyoung started eating

his part. "Ah, I also bring it to the others if they come here." Said Jinyoung pointed to the bag he was carrying just now.

Jaebum nodded. "Then what about the weird one? Is he good at dancing? "

"I have no idea. I think if he learns like me, he can do it. " Jinyoung swallowed his first bite. "His body is small and seems slim, but I think he needs to fill his stomach needs to do dance activities that are quite draining." Jinyoung devoured the second bite.

Jaebum blinked, digesting every word Jinyoung said to him. While grabbing a sip from each food that he is holding now. His brow frowned again.

"Sorry if my words make your appetite decrease, hyung."

"Huh?" Jinyoung chuckled.

"Just think about it later and now enjoy your lunch. I miss the hyung who likes to eat big. " Jaebum blinked at the wide smile on Jinyoung's face, before he felt ashamed of what he said. Jaebum finally devoured his food and made Jinyoung happy. _Jinyoung's words about both of them I will think about later_ , that's what Jinyoung got from Jaebum's expression when he was busy with his food. He did not know, that Jaebum could approve his words easily like that.

"Ah, you guys were here first, apparently." Jackson's voice broke the silence between Jaebum and Jinyoung. "What is this? Are you alone together?"

"Why did you conclude that?" Jinyoung grumbled even though the blush did not escape his white face. Jaebum is only busy with his lunch.

"After all you guys are so close." Point Jackson at the chair they were sitting on and his elbows that were almost attached.

"We're talking about songs." Jaebum said lightly.

"And I give an advice." Jinyoung added as if Jaebum was helping to solve a problem that sounded like a misunderstanding.

Jackson chuckles. "You guys are like a couple who can understand each other like that." Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at him annoyed at the same time. "See."

"Never mind Jackson."

"Ah! Jinyoung-hyung brought us lunch!”

"Yeah!" Jackson sped and forgot the temptation just now. Youngjae approached Jinyoung who was blinking confused.

"Sorry, did you buy anything?"

"Ng," Youngjae shook his head slowly before lifting the same but smaller bag. "I brought the dessert."

Jinyoung smiled. "Thank you, Youngjae."

"You're so smart." Youngjae smiled even wider when Jaebum and Jinyoung seemed to praise him. Youngjae is like a child from Jaebum and Jinyoung who are now sitting close to him.

"Jinyoungie, how do you know I like this one?" Jinyoung turned around when Jackson began his temptation.

"You said to buy that one, right?" Said Jinyoung curtly teased.

"Ah, there are parts of mine and Youngjae too."

"Thank you, Jinyoung-hyung!" Jinyoung smiled at Mark and Youngjae who were happy to get their share.

"Youngjae-ah, I want my dessert!" Jinyoung turned to Jaebum when he heard the hyung shouting for him.

"It's up again." Jaebum chuckled.

"You know I'm not enough with that." Jinyoung sighed softly.

"Indeed."

"Sorry, Jaebum-hyung! I was going to buy you strawberry milk, but unfortunately, it's all gone." Youngjae's words made the happy expression on Jaebum's face disappear instantly. Everyone chuckled at Jaebum who was like that and now hugged his legs on the chair. His expression was really like a child when he felt sad and disappointed. Youngjae panicked and confused when he saw it. "Sorry, let me-"

"Youngjae, you just go eat."

"Eh?" Jinyoung smiled.

"I'll take care of it." Youngjae gave an expression that there were many question marks above his head, before nodding in agreement. Mark invited him to eat together not far from Jaebum's chair and Jinyoung sat.

"Jinyoungie, you're so mean." Jaebum grumbled when Jinyoung smiled.

"Thank you." Jinyoung got up and made Jaebum even more annoyed.

"That's not-" His words stopped seeing something that was on Jinyoung's palm reaching out to him.

"It's certain that if you don't miss it, you'll run out. Good thing I succeeded, here. " Jaebum grabbed it, strawberry milk box. "You know this is very popular, not only among girls but also boys."

"Ah!" Jinyoung turned around when Youngjae saw him giving strawberry box milk to Jaebum. "So Jinyoung-hyung bought it first ..."

Jinyoung grabbed his bag and smiled. "I used to buy more, so I won't run out." He said proudly.

"Jinyoung is so deft." What is meant is just smile.

"Sorry, Jinyoungie, I-" Jinyoung turned to Jaebum who was guilty.

"It's okay, hyung. I know you're just joking." Jaebum blinked before seeing his adopted brother switch to Mark and the others. "What did you buy, Youngjae?"

"Ah, I…"

"What if Jinyoung personally sees it directly? Youngjae is eating right. "

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, Youngjae. "

"Ng," Youngjae smiled when Jinyoung grabbed his bag.

"You bought me a banana!" Jinyoung said excitedly.

"I often see Jinyoung-hyung eat it, I think hyung will definitely be happy."

Jinyoung smiled back. "Thank you, _sunshine_. I really like bananas. Healthy! " Youngjae blinked before finally smiling.

"Yes, hyung."

Mark smiled when he saw Jinyoung saying that as if it was natural to him. It turned out that the one who called him sunshine again was not only Jaebum, but Jinyoung. I don't know who taught it, or whether Jinyoung himself felt that Youngjae is suitable to be called that, or from the name that suits his nature, no one knows. Mark turned to Jaebum. He saw the man began to enjoy the strawberry milk given by Jinyoung and refocused on the paper containing his new song. It turns out that there really is a strange match between Jaebum and Jinyoung, as if the two are their other selves. Mark blinked. _Is this what is called a soulmate_?


	19. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung played Jaebum's song which they sang together to Jaebum's father. Praise was heard from him, and made both Jaebum and Jinyoung happy.
> 
> "I feel you are very suitable with Jinyoung to sing it, as if Jinyoung is here right now to do something with you, and pass it with you," the father's words made Jaebum and Jinyoung surprised at things they never thought could happen, to the point of the soulmate.
> 
> Jaebum and Jinyoung understand each other even though they haven't met for a long time, what does that mean? and is there really Soulmate?

After the song Coming Home was made, Jaebum and Jinyoung allowed Jaebum’s father to listen. Both of them swallowed nervously as if the father was the judge who judged their song, whether it was pleasant to hear or was suitable for publication. After nodding several times and a smile painted on his lips, the father looked at both of them. "Good, very good." Jinyoung sighed in relief where Jaebum clenched his hands in a shout yes! Many times. "I think this is the best song I've heard of all the songs you made, Jaebum."

Jaebum blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Ah." The father nodded. "Maybe it's more appropriate the song you sing with someone you trust."

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung who tried hard to close his embarrassment. Jinyoung felt that was a compliment to him.

"I did not state that the song you sang with Youngjae or your friends at the club is not good." Said the father returned Jinyoung's phone. "However, I feel you are very suitable with Jinyoung to sing it, as if Jinyoung is indeed here right now to do something with you, and pass it with you." Jinyoung blinked. "Of course, with your other friends." Jinyoung looks relieved. "You and Jinyoung have an agreement and one understanding that you two might not realize." The two looked at each other. "Then you are considered suitable for each other." The father stood up and moved out of the house.

Jaebum and Jinyoung just smiled at each other. "Thank you." Said Jinyoung, representing Jaebum who didn't know what to comment other than nodding in agreement.

"Ah." The two looked up at the same time. "I always see things that you do together without you knowing." Jaebum and Jinyoung blinked together. "Like for example rubbing the nape of the neck," the father practiced it. "And also invite your legs up. Even though you didn't promise to do it or planned it. " The father smiled. "What a coincidence isn't it?" Both of them saw him walking again. "If that is still considered a coincidence, then we will look forward."

The two looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Jinyoung laughed when they agreed without saying a word. Jaebum began to realize, that Jinyoung was someone who would be reunited with him by God someday.

The thing that was said by Jaebum's father was proved by his friends at the club. "Hyung, does Jaebum-hyung always follow your movements?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Jinyoung blinked at the question. Youngjae pointed at Jaebum, and returned to Jinyoung. Both of them welcome the same right foot now.

"I saw you two doing it together while sitting so far away." Jinyoung blinked again. "Did you make a promise?"

"…No." Jaebum-hyung's father's words are correct. "If you see me doing it together with Jaebum-hyung, do I see him want to do that?"

Youngjae blinked thinking. "You are right. I looked at you before glancing at Jaebum-hyung, and was surprised to see you two sitting in the same position. Is Jaebum-hyung ...? " Jinyoung laughed.

"Then try asking whether he is following me or not."

"Jaebum-hyung!" The one called to turn around.

"What?"

"Before you sat down, what were you doing?" Jaebum frowned confused.

"We're chatting about a new song!" Jackson intercedes. "What's wrong?" Jackson is now curious.

"Is Jaebum-hyung looking at Jinyoung-hyung?" Jaebum and Jackson looked at each other before answering.

"I saw him staring at this paper!" Jaebum nodded in agreement.

"Jaebum-hyung doesn't stare at us??" Youngjae is very persistent.

"You think I'm flirting with Jinyoung?!" Jaebum said in annoyance and made Jinyoung chuckle.

"N-no, sorry." Jinyoung patted Youngjae's arm that was scolded by Jaebum because he was upset with Youngjae's strange question with a small smile.

"You're curious whether Jaebum followed Jinyoung to do the same thing right?"

"Eh?" Everyone turned to Mark now. The man sat behind Youngjae and his eyes could look directly at Jaebum and Jinyoung. Youngjae blinked before nodding doubtfully.

"What's wrong?" Jaebum is now curious.

"You and Jinyoung do the same moves at the same time without looking at each other." Jaebum and Jinyoung were surprised. The two looked at each other.

"... Maybe it's a coincidence?" Jinyoung hesitantly said that, after agreeing with Jaebum to decide that it was just a coincidence. Mark looked at the two in turn.

"You all agreed without needing to talk, right?" Both of them were surprised again. "Jaebum and Jinyoung only gave eye contact to each other, before agreeing to consider it a coincidence."

"Mark! You're very thorough! " Mark just smiled at Jackson's words.

"I'm sure you realize it too." Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you're right."

"Since when?" Youngjae asked now became curious, and the sadness from the anger he got from Jaebum disappeared instantly.

"Jaebum and Jinyoung sit in the same position, ah, not the one right now." Jackson said starting. "When Jinyoungie agreed to sing with Jaebum, the two of you picked up papers containing the lyrics of the new song together before reading it." Jaebum and Jinyoung can only blink. "After entering the club room together, you immediately sat on the couch that Mark occupied at the same time before starting the recording." Youngjae blinked in amazement with his mouth slightly open. "Well, at first Mark and I thought it was just a coincidence. However, often enough right? I'm not that often with Mark. "

What is meant is nodding in agreement. "And again, you can decide on something just by eye contact without having to talk." Both turned to each other. "Now, your thoughts are the same."

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at Mark. "Well, I also don't know why I thought about Jinyoung." Mark understands because Jaebum expressed his opinion without agreeing with Jinyoung this time.

"I also feel that Jaebum-hyung understands my intentions, although I'm sure he also understands the meaning of Youngjae, as a fellow brother," Jinyoung glanced at Youngjae. "But I haven't said anything, Jaebum-hyung immediately understood that I meant."

"Sometimes he doesn't understand what I mean." Grumbled Youngjae where Jaebum just smiled a little, embarrassed.

"So, soulmate really exists huh?" Jaebum and Jinyoung turned to Jackson at the same time. "Do you know? The things that called soul mates, who can understand each other without saying much and only tell you with movements. Not everyone can understand except for someone who really knows you right? " Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other.

"But I met Jaebum-hyung for a month, didn't I?" Jaebum nodded in agreement.

"Is it really that easy, soulmates meet each other?" Asked Youngjae who was also curious. Mark and Jackson shrug their shoulders, not at the same time as Jaebum and Jinyoung but both do it.

"I don't know either." Mark said. "However, if you meet once, you seem to make moves with each other without you noticing, and as if that is something you are used to doing." Jaebum and Jinyoung let out a low sigh. "At the same time having an agreement that only the two of you agree on."

Jinyoung frowned. He did not know anything about soul mates nor did the coincidence he usually did with Jaebum. He himself never saw that Jaebum did the same thing with him, and maybe he saw it and was not aware of it. There was a time when Jinyoung did something that he thought Jaebum had done, but didn't think that Jaebum also did what Jinyoung had done.

_So, I met Jaebum-hyung because I was his soulmate_? _Very ridiculous_. Jinyoung denied that. _It's definitely just a coincidence_. Jinyoung convinced himself. _And again, very dangerous when I'm his soulmate_ , Jinyoung looked up and found Jaebum who was complaining to Jackson who decided about the soulmate. _I can't let him be affected by the trauma that will either happen to me or not_.

This coincidence was discussed by classmates Jinyoung and Jaebum himself. "Jinyoung, I often see you doing the same thing with Jaebum-hyung huh?"

"Eh?" Jinyoung blinked in surprise. "Really?" Jinyoung tried to calm down to face one more topic that had been discussed by Jaebum's father and his club friends.

"Ng! I once asked you to show a little dance from both of your songs, right? I accidentally saw Jaebum-hyung doing the same thing with you. " Jinyoung sighed in relief.

"When it comes to dance, of course it's the same, it's because of hyung and me-"

"No, that's not it." Jinyoung blinked. "Before I saw you showing the dance, you leaned against the open window in the hallway, right?" Jinyoung nodded. "I accidentally glanced at Jaebum-hyung and his friends, who were leaning too when I saw you leaning back." Jinyoung widened his eyes. "I don't know if he saw you do it and deliberately followed your movements, but my friend said that Jaebum was busy chatting before finally leaning on a window like you, even though the window wasn't open anyway."

Jinyoung frowned. _What kind of coincidence is that_? They are not close and are not meeting face to face, but Jaebum and himself can do the same thing together. Jinyoung was sure that not only he did that with anyone, but why did it happen to him and Jaebum?

"Incidentally, of course, right? There aren't just us- "

"The hallway was not very crowded at the time, and at that time there were only us and Jaebum-hyung's friends." Jinyoung's eyes widened again. "That's why I realized that wasn't a coincidence." Jinyoung's friend smiled. "If I have a lot of people, I would definitely consider it a coincidence, right? This is very rare you know. Moreover, we don't greet them and I'm sure Jaebum-hyung doesn't realize you're here. Only you two leaning against the window before returning to class you know! I heard my friend also watched them when they returned, only Jaebum-hyung and you did it.”

His words were true, Jinyoung murmured. The hallways are not crowded and there are only them. Jaebum and Jinyoung didn't greet each other and might not know that there was another one there, but they still had the chance to do the same thing together. What's more, only those who leaned against the window before returning to their respective classes.

"…You are right."

"Great! But maybe it's a coincidence. " He added cheerfully trying to make Jinyoung not think too much about it.

"Well, it's not something to be afraid of, Jinyoung, not a few like you here."

_And not much anyway_ , Jinyoung murmured in his heart with a tense.

"Maybe you're worried because you and Jaebum-hyung didn't meet for a long time, especially because of what happened last time isn't it?" Jinyoung frowned remembering it.

"However, having someone who understands you before you say something, isn't that a great thing?" Jinyoung looked up and saw his friend chuckling.

"So far, most of us have to tell our own friends what we mean, right? However, if like you and Jaebum-hyung, who look at each other immediately understand each other, I feel that's pretty great. Even though it's kind of scary too. "

"Which one is it?" They laughed.

"That means, you don't need to tell your intentions, he will know." Jinyoung looked up. "If you feel happy or suffer, his eyes will tell you that" you will be fine, I'm here." Jinyoung saw the soft look in his friend's eyes. Jinyoung felt that Jaebum could have said that to him.

"Heee, you want to cry, apparently?"

"This is just an example! Example!" A red hue adorns his friend's cheek. "Besides, we don't know what each other's intentions are if it's not revealed, right?"

"Eh?" He saw his friend smile sadly.

"You suffered and forced yourself even then, I don't know." Jinyoung smiled.

"We just met, haven't had the chance to be friends." Jinyoung's friend nodded in agreement.

"However, isn't it happy, if when you find out someone close to you is sad, you can do something for him?" Jinyoung blinked. "You can know that at least you can do something for him. Being by his side, encouraging him, or sharing that sadness. " Jinyoung frowned. "Can't do anything for your close friend, it really hurts, you know?"

Jinyoung remembered how Jaebum reminded him not to hold back and endure everything alone. He lectured Jinyoung who wanted to refute that.

"When you get traumatized again, and continuously without someone helping you, doesn't that hurt?"

"You're suddenly dramatic like this," said another friend trying to light up the atmosphere. Jinyoung and himself smiled a little. "Then, let's try to trust each other." Both of them turned around while blinking in surprise. "If you really think we are friends, then try to understand us without us having to say it." He patted his shoulder and Jinyoung together.

"Ng, you're right." Jinyoung nodded in agreement. His friend who was sad also joined.

"You shouldn't go down." Their friend nodded.

Jinyoung smiled. It turns out that in addition to friends in his club, friends in his class also want to understand him, and want to be understood by him. If they want to continue to be friends with each other. They want to maintain that relationship and increase trust in each other, so they can help and help when in trouble.

_I think even believing about soul mates, it doesn't matter_ , Jinyoung muttered to himself.

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung's class when he, Mark and Jackson walked down the aisle to the classroom. "What's wrong, Jaebum?"

"Nothing." Jaebum overtook Mark and Jackson after feeling that it was just his feeling and observing Jinyoung's class for a while. _Looks like Jinyoung is fine now_ , Jaebum muttered to himself.


	20. Duo Energic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum requested that his current club members including Jinyoung come to the club room together after him. His request sounded like an order considering Jaebum was the club's leader and had a fierce and sinister attitude.
> 
> Eventually two of their new club members arrived, but unfortunately, with an undue and impolite attitude. They lunged in and crushed Jinyoung who opened the club room door for them. What they did made it difficult for Jinyoung to breathe and almost lost his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for chapter mistakes ! :((

Jaebum asked Jinyoung and the others to gather in the club room after school activities ended. Although it has become their habit, it is strange if Jaebum asks permission first. "This is very suspicious."

"Stop thinking bad of Jackson."

"I'm just investigating! Investigate! You know that usually Jaebum never asks for permission like this? Mark thought about Jackson's words.

"Is this a surprise?" Asked Youngjae whose eyes were sparkling happily.

"May be." Jinyoung agreed too.

"Did Jaebum-hyung say something to Jinyoung-hyung?"

"Hm? No ... "Jinyoung stared up at the sky, the sky still felt warm and hot before finally slowly turning to orange.

The day before, Jinyoung who was in Jaebum's room and enjoyed the book saw Jaebum staring intently at something on his desk. The first time Jaebum acted like that and seemed not to notice his presence there. "Jaebum-hyung? You okay?" Jinyoung asked with some hesitation.

"Jinyoung." The man called shuddered. He had never heard Jaebum say something in a heavy and firm tone like he had just heard. Jinyoung who tried to calm down swallowed slowly.

"... Yes?" Jinyoung frowned when he saw Jaebum glared at him.

"Tomorrow I ask that you gather in the club room after school activities are over." Jinyoung blinked.

"What is going on…?" Although he knew Jaebum would not give him an answer, Jinyoung only stared into the same fixed black eyes with him without stopping. The silence given by Jaebum made Jinyoung swallow once more. "Okay, Jaebum-hyung." Jinyoung saw his adopted brother nod in satisfaction before returning to his busy schedule. The confused Jinyoung finally decided to go back to his room because he couldn't stand the pressure Jaebum gave him.

"So, Jaebum-hyung didn't talk to you after hyung left his room?!" Jinyoung could only nod when Youngjae looked shocked.

" _Leader Im Jaebum_!" Jackson just shouted his name as if it was a small thing.

"But he talks normally with us in class." Mark tells as if it is important information. Jinyoung frowned.

"I hope I didn't do something that made him angry."

The four arrived at the club room as usual. They see Jaebum is now busy recording, fiddling with sounds of help and additions to the song he is working on. They knew they were in the process of making Jaebum and Jinyoung's songs, so his adopted brother moved smoothly and quietly to the couch and focused on recording. Although Jaebum did not say that they would record that day, Jinyoung still tried and practiced for the song. Mark, Jackson and Youngjae are still frozen in front of the door. "Hm? Why did you just stay there? "

The silence that was finally lost by Jaebum's usual voice and his confused expression made the three of them sigh in relief. They behaved as usual and began their respective activities. Jinyoung understood that maybe he made a mistake so Jaebum was angry and didn't want to talk to him, but Jinyoung tried to think positively and focus on making the songs they had agreed on.

When about to sing, Jinyoung felt the vibrations from his phone. Jinyoung who grabbed it was confused while raising his eyebrows. "Who called you, Jinyoungie?" Mark's voice made Jinyoung turn around.

"My classmate. It's strange that he immediately called instead of sending me a message. "

"Just pick up." Said Jackson as he now moved toward Jaebum sitting. Jinyoung who agreed was finally grateful and went to the door.

"Hello? Hey, don't you usually- "

"Be careful, JINYOUNG! He is going there!" All were surprised when they heard screams across. Everyone in the club room stopped their activities, and at the same time Jinyoung was about to open the door.

" _He_? Who do you mean?"

"The two children who are rumored!" Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They will take you from there and get you out of the club!" Jinyoung could only frown confused.

"What do you mean-"

The sound of the club door opening forcefully surprised Jinyoung and the others. Two figures with big smiles on their faces, one tall and one that doesn't look like a Korean, jumps in and drops Jinyoung.

"JINYOUNG!!"

Those who wanted to release Jinyoung from the clutches of the two students who came crashing also showed the figure of Jinyoung who was exhausted from being trapped.

"Hey! Let Jinyoung go! " Mark said in a high-pitched and angry voice that had peaked. Jackson helped him let go of the student's hands that looked long and big.

"So, this is Jaebum-hyung's lover?" They stopped.

"Ha?" Jackson's voice after the silence of the question asked.

"You guys are cute and adorable, and weak at the same time." Now one of them looked up and looked at the two of them who were trying to catch Jinyoung.

Mark widened his eyes. " _Bambam_?! Don't tell me...” Mark turned his head and saw one of them, the tall student finally looked up. A wide smile of ignorance was painted on his white face. " _Yugyeom_ -ah! It turns out you two! "

"Please ask them to come down from me right now ..." Jinyoung said from under their bodies. "I can't breathe ..."

"You come down!" Hearing Mark's words, finally two guys called Bambam and Yugyeom released Jinyoung. Jackson helped Jaebum's adopted brother stand up and sit on the couch. "What do you mean by that?" Grumpy Mark was angry at both of them. But the person doesn't feel guilty at all.

"... I didn't say he was my lover; you know." They turned and saw Jaebum finally rose from his seat. They could not see the expression on his face because it was covered in his bangs.

"Jaebum?" Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I said he's my adopted brother, can't your ears hear right?!" Bambam and Yugyeom chuckled, when Jaebum snorted in annoyance. Jaebum approached Jinyoung. "Are you alright, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung looked up. His white face had a slight bruise due to attacks from Bambam and Yugyeom. "It's okay ... but I didn't know that hyung already knew them ..." Jinyoung coughed. It was possible from the pressure that Yugyeom had given him that was large and high.

"After hearing about them from you, I immediately tried to recruit them." Jaebum turned to them. "So, I ask all of you to gather here to tell you that." Jinyoung is still coughing.

"But there's no need to fight against Jinyoung-hyung, right?" Jaebum looked up at Youngjae who had a worried expression. "Poor Jinyoung-hyung can't talk with you." Jaebum returned to Jinyoung.

"Am I really acting that way? Sorry, Jinyoungie. " The man in question shook his head slowly but still coughed. Jaebum stood up. "Bambam, Yugyeom-ah," Both of them shuddered in hearing Jaebum's voice. Jinyoung heard the same tone of voice that Jaebum had done yesterday to him. "If something happens to Jinyoung because of what you just did," Jaebum gave them a sharp look. "You know the meaning, right?"

"Oh!"

"Forgive us, Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung!"

Mark and Jackson raise their eyebrows. "Why do you call Jinyoung hyung?"

"Eh? After Youngjae called him that. " Yugyeom said while looking at Youngjae who was still putting on a worried expression.

"To me, Jinyoung is hyung! He is also being kind and taking care of me like his younger brother! That's why I think of him as my brother! After all, Jinyoung-hyung is funny!” Added Youngjae, who didn't want Jinyoung to get a bad impression from him. Mark and Jackson returned to Bambam and Yugyeom.

"We followed Youngjae. Because after observing Jinyoung, we decided that Jinyoung-hyung is also our hyung.” Mark and Jackson just sighed quietly, confused between relief or resignation to accept it.

"Then why is Jinyoung still coughing?" Jackson is now getting confused.

"Yugyeom-ah, try calling the infirmary teacher here." The requested nodded and ran towards the infirmary.

"Sorry! I didn't know that Yugyeom was that heavy. " Bambam said while putting on an expression of fear and panic.

"You know you shouldn't do something like that to people who don't necessarily know you." Mark said giving advice. While holding back tears, Bambam nodded once.

Jaebum turned his head when he felt something touch his hand. Jinyoung who looks tight is holding his hand. Jaebum frowns and bends himself. "You are okay? Inhale, exhale slowly. " Jinyoung nodded and followed the instructions from Jaebum. Both of them are very close now, and Jaebum rubs Jinyoung's hand gently, warming him. But that does not reduce the tightness felt by Jinyoung.

Finally, the teacher arrived. Her expression was mixed with fatigue and panic at Jinyoung who was very pale. When asking Jaebum to switch, Jinyoung's hand did not take it off. As if his life depended on Jaebum now. "Calm down, calm down, Jinyoung. Take a breath, throw slowly. " The instructions given by Jaebum were given again by the teacher, but with more pause that allowed air to enter Jinyoung's lungs. While asking Yugyeom and Bambam to switch and not cover the air inlet, Jinyoung finally managed to calm down and finally collapsed. Jaebum sat beside him to accompany the man until he woke up again.

The infirmary teacher scolded Yugyeom and Bambam for their actions. They told them that Jinyoung's body was weak because he used to receive trauma and violent attacks from the trauma, so both of them put on an expression of extreme guilt. An apology wouldn't be enough either, the teacher concluded that. Both of them almost claimed Jinyoung's life. Jaebum stared intently at the two of them hearing that. Certainly, Jaebum and Jinyoung's sister will be the first to be sad if something happens to Jinyoung. "I did not recruit you to take Jinyoung from me. It's the two of you who should being thankful for joining because of Jinyoung!”

"I-I'm sorry ..." both of them said while kneeling right in front of the leader. The three friends did not stop Jaebum's attitude because they loved Jinyoung. If Jinyoung, who had just entered their circle, was forever taken away, they would surely hate Bambam and Yugyeom forever.

Bambam and Yugyeom felt another look from Jaebum's. "I will never forgive you if you dare to take Jinyoung from me." Jaebum turned and sat next to Jinyoung who was now still fast asleep. The situation is not so bad now. The red hue and warmth are back on Jinyoung's body.

Jackson smiled slightly. "Apparently Jaebum admitted that Jinyoung was his." Mark frowned.

"What are you talking about? Jinyoung is Jaebum's brother, of course he will definitely worry and protect him, he is weak because of the trauma, you remember? " Jackson nodded. "If I had a younger sibling like that, I certainly wouldn't forgive anyone who dared to take him from me like that."

"Of course, that's part of it." Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion. "But I think Jaebum has seen Jinyoung more than a younger sibling." Mark widened his eyes now. "Like when we see Jaebum looking at Youngjae like what." Mark thought about that remark. He turned to Jaebum who put on a worried expression and kept rubbing the back of Jinyoung's hand. He looks more worried than Youngjae. The matter of coincidence that continued to occur between the two of them became Mark's consideration. It's very rare for two people to do that coincidence as often as he sees them. Usually only 2-3 times that coincidence happens. But as far as Mark remembered, Jaebum and Jinyoung did it almost more than 10 times. That is no longer a coincidence. _Are the two of them really soulmates to each other?_


	21. My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who experienced unpleasant events from the two new club members had to rest at home at the behest of Jaebum who did not want to hear any rejection. It was when Jaebum's father chatted with Jinyoung and accepted the young man's agreement to stay in their house with Jaebum.
> 
> On the other hand, Jaebum who finally returned together with other club members who came to visit to meet Jinyoung finally realized his feelings for his adopted brother thanks to advice from Mark. Although embarrassed and reluctant to admit it, Jaebum realized that too in his heart.

The incident that Jinyoung experienced is now traumatizing Bambam and Yugyeom. Jaebum did not allow the two to meet and apologize to Jinyoung who is now given a 2-3-day break at home for fear of something happening after what he received. Even though Jinyoung was getting bored, the trauma he had had before made his body weak. Although singing and dancing are not a problem for his heart and lungs, the actions of Bambam and Yugyeom reduce their ability to master breathing techniques to sing. Jaebum was very angry about that. He thought twice about recruiting both of them into the club for fear of hurting Jinyoung again. Although Youngjae could see that Bambam and Yugyeom had promised never to do it again.

That day became the last day Jinyoung rested at home and both Jaebum's father and the doctor had stated that Jinyoung had returned to health and was ready to carry out activities at his school as a student and move with Jaebum and the others.

"I didn't know that Jaebum became very protective of you." Jinyoung could see Jaebum's father chuckling, some of the people who loved and looked after Jinyoung.

"Maybe because of trauma and what happened to me on my first day of school," Jinyoung let out a small sigh with a smile, but Jaebum's father did not see him disappointed and sad. The trauma seemed to have become the past for Jinyoung.

"Trauma huh," Jinyoung blinked. "I've heard it from your sister about this." Jinyoung blinked again.

He remembered, that aside from the infirmary teacher and Jaebum, Jinyoung never told Jaebum's father. Somehow the man found out easily without Jinyoung need to tell it. _Has Jaebum-hyung's abilities decreased from his father_? Jinyoung murmured softly thinking about that possibility.

Jinyoung nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Ah, no, it's not a problem. After all it's your decision to tell it or not. " Jinyoung blinked when he saw Jaebum's father trying to calm Jinyoung who felt guilty about not saying anything. "You haven't decided to stay here any longer or not, and I think you're still adjusting to the environment and ourselves," Jinyoung frowned, somehow Jaebum's father could read his mind, before nodding slightly. "You can tell it after you have been convinced to live with us and trust us completely, you know, I am very happy when you are here." Jinyoung blinked in surprise. "Jaebum is slowly, starting to change."

"Changed? Jaebum-hyung? " Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion. He did not know that Jaebum was trying to change, or rather the father who saw the growth of his only child.

"In the past, the father was indeed quite quiet and always busy with what became his passion." Jinyoung could see the father chuckling.

_Passion huh_? Jinyoung blinked. _You mean Jaebum-hyung's favorite, which is music_? Jinyoung remembered how Jaebum, who was already so serious when it came to music and songs, could forget things and how heaps of paper with words strewn about in their club rooms.

"That's not a bad thing, everyone also knows. Even better, he has something that can be continued and lived as desired, and might make money to continue. Not a few who do not have dreams to achieve, like Jaebum. " The father turned to Jinyoung who listened carefully. The boy nodded in understanding.

_A dream, I also want to have it_. Jinyoung blinked again. _Ah, I found it, too right? Yesterday at the music store_? The father could only smile at the expression Jinyoung showed.

"Jaebum is indeed a child who was like that from childhood. He who doesn't have a brother or sister, makes everything here is his. But he isn't spoiled, that's what makes me so grateful. " Jinyoung saw his father put on a gentle expression of relief.

Jinyoung grabbed the blanket. "... What about, Jaebum-hyung's mother?"

The father was surprised to hear that question. "I-if you want to tell me! Th-that's all...” Jinyoung lowered his head, feeling embarrassed and uneasy stepping out of the boundary that both of them had made. Jinyoung is still a stranger and hasn't decided to stay there longer or not. But his curiosity towards his adopted brother, made Jinyoung himself felt a lot of changes in him. Jaebum seemed to teach him how to live.

The father smiled. "No problem." Jinyoung looked up slowly. "I know you trust me the same way you trust Jaebum and his friends. We want you to trust us too. " Jinyoung doesn't know how to feel about Jaebum's family. Until now, it was his family who considered him important and special. As if his existence is only one and is irreplaceable by anyone. Jinyoung was both relieved and happy to want to cry right then and there. Jinyoung nodded steadily. "She had already gone before us, when Jaebum was in the 3rd grade of middle school."

Jinyoung widened his eyes in surprise. He looked up and found his father putting on a sad expression. Jinyoung regretted having to remind his father of something that he and Jaebum didn't want to remember. "…I’m sorry."

Jinyoung could see Jaebum's father chuckling. "I told you it doesn't matter." Jinyoung nodded and raised his head to look at his father. "Well, I've never seen her cry, maybe not yet." Jinyoung can see him stand up. "Who knows, for some reason, and I hope that is happy, he cries again in front of you." Jinyoung widened in surprise. The father smiled at Jinyoung's reaction. "We already trust you, Jinyoung. We also hope that your brother can work as well as possible without the need to force himself. And, you can stay with us, so you can take care of it well. "

Jinyoung blinked before chuckling. The father is joking, even though it contains a little hope. Because Jinyoung's parents had died, he felt that Jinyoung and his brother had been accepted by his father and Jaebum himself. Certainly, this house, which he considered quiet, would become very crowded with Jaebum and Jinyoung's friends at school. _I, want to try it. I wish I could fulfill that request_.

Jinyoung looked up, with certainty. The father grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. "Let me fulfill that desire." Shocked, Jaebum's father turned his head. Jinyoung smiled. "I also want to stay here, and hope to make the situation that you feel lonely become crowded and warm." Jinyoung grabbed the blanket again. "Even though it is possible, both my sister and I, will trouble you, make you angry and upset, and could have us expelled ..."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Jinyoungie." The boy looked up and found a smile of relief on his father's face. "Welcome, Jinyoung. Let's achieve that happiness together. " Tears welled up in an instant in Jinyoung's eyes, before Jinyoung smiled. The tears flow, Jinyoung let it, because it is tears full of happiness.

"Thank you, I'm home!" Jinyoung smiled teeth and nothing else was expected by his father other than that of Jinyoung, Jinyoung's adopted brother who will now be of their family status soon with his sister.

* * *

After the father accepted Jinyoung's decision to settle in his residence and Jaebum, he called Jinyoung's sister to preach it. Of course, he will ask Jinyoung to inform his brother later. He saw Jaebum coming together with his friends.

"Welcome home, Jaebum."

"I’m home." Jaebum nodded at his father while replying to his father.

"Good afternoon!" The five of them cheered together at Jaebum's father who was greeted with a broad smile.

"Jinyoung's room is next to Jaebum's room." He said while pointing before returning to his phone.

"Did you call someone?" Jaebum asked with raised eyebrows. The father nodded.

"Old friend. You go relax with them in Jinyoung's room. "

Jaebum who was somewhat hesitant with the answer nodded. "Thank you."

"Jinyoung has been up since a while ago, he's bored." Add the father before the telephone he is currently doing is connected.

Jaebum opened the door to Jinyoung's room, found his younger brother was lying on the bed with a few books that Jaebum lent him as a substitute for his boredom at home. He only wears a black shirt covered with white sweater which is his favorite. The boy looked up and a smile broke out on his face.

"Jaebum-hyung! Are you coming back? "

"Ah, I'm home, Jinyoungie."

"Welcome home." Jaebum smiled. Somehow it feels warmly welcomed and saw someone smiling at you about your presence around him.

"Jinyoungie!! You don't miss me?? " Jinyoung blinked in surprise when he saw Jackson forced his way into Jinyoung's room by pushing Jaebum in front of him.

"Hey!" Jaebum grumbled when Jackson made it in and gave a triumphant smile.

"Jinyoung-hyung! I came to bring your favorite banana you know! " said Youngjae while lifting a small bag up, showing it to Jinyoung.

"Youngjae-ah! I am glad to hear that!" The innocent child immediately approached Jinyoung and Jaebum's younger brother rubbed his head. "You can, anyway,"

"Hehe! I am really happy to see Jinyoung-hyung while eating this fruit! Looks very cute!” Jinyoung smiled.

"You're also adorable, Youngjae-ah."

Jaebum sighed softly seeing the closeness of Jinyoung and Youngjae, like a brother and sister who were very close and loved each other.

"Youngjae is more attached to him than you are, Jaebum."

"I'm really happy." Mark blinked to see Jaebum no longer blushing and seemed to feel relieved. "I'm glad my adopted brother feels comfortable here."

Mark blinked again. _Has Jaebum forgotten his feelings for Youngjae_? Mark turned to Jinyoung who was now hugged by Jackson and laughed at him. Youngjae grumbled because he wanted to hug Jinyoung but was blocked by Jackson. _Is Jaebum now, more like Jinyoung than Youngjae_?

"Jaebum."

"Hm?" Jaebum turned to Mark who called without looking at his face.

"Do you not like Youngjae anymore?" Jaebum blinked confused before answering.

"I love him." Mark turned his head now. "Just as I like Jinyoung."

Mark frowned. "You know that's not what I meant."

Jaebum blinked to see Mark annoyed, before finally understanding the purpose of his male friend who was older than him. Jaebum sighed softly.

"I don't understand myself, Mark." The man raised his eyebrows. "I still like it, love it, just as I like and love all of you and Jinyoung." Jaebum frowned. "But if it's with Jinyoung, there's something I don't usually do with Youngjae."

Mark tapped Jaebum on the shoulder. "Explain. I do not blame you or anyone. "I just wonder why you tried so hard for Youngjae before, now it doesn't look like that anymore." A red hue adorns Jaebum's cheek. "As if someone is distracting you from him more than usual."

Jaebum blinked. "You think that my attention is starting to focus on Jinyoung?" Mark nodded steadily.

"It's not a bad thing or something you should hide." Mark explained. "I just hope you don't forget the feelings you felt for Youngjae or the attention you gave him."

Jaebum sighed softly. "Of course not, Mark. Calm down. " Mark turned to Jaebum who seemed to give him an expression not to worry. "I have never forgotten it, and it was the happiest thing I had felt for someone." Mark nodded. "However, every time I see Jinyoung, there is something that makes me feel various things with him."

"Various things?" Mark asked while blinking. Jaebum nodded.

"You know, when with Youngjae, I just want to see him happy and happy. Its innocent and obedient as well as pleasant makes my heart nice and warm every day. I will try hard to keep that thing from him and not disappear at all.” Mark nodded. "When I'm with Jinyoung, there are times when I feel both sad and sick. When I saw him looking at something with a sad look, I felt like returning the smile and laughter he was supposed to put on like Youngjae did. I don't want to see that sadness on Jinyoung's face. "

Both of them saw Jackson and Youngjae busy fighting over what Youngjae had brought to Jinyoung. Jaebum's adopted sister only laughed at the busy people.

"I feel that Jinyoung, who is smiling and laughing, must be more suitable for him than having to feel sad and put on an expression that not everyone wants to see." Jaebum frowned. "At least I thought, what can I do to return the smile on Jinyoung's face? Not being able to do that makes my chest hurt. "

Mark blinked. "You never felt like doing that to Youngjae?"

"Of course, you have, too." Jaebum chuckled. "But, when it comes to Jinyoung, it's very difficult. I have to fight harder than I did for Youngjae.” Jaebum frowned again. "I want to protect him. I want to prove that I can do it, and he can do what he wants to do so far.”

Mark put on an expression of being aware of one thing. "Changed." Jaebum nodded. "You want to give Jinyoung a place to be able to smile and laugh, as well as change the person he wants to change as well as possible." Jaebum nodded again.

"I want myself to be the place where he can do all that. Smiling, laughing, crying, sad, and so on. " Jaebum clutched his chest. "I want him to trust me to do it all."

Mark rolled his eyes. The first time he saw Jaebum run that fast for someone. The first time he saw Jaebum felt down and disappointed at what he did to someone. The first time he saw Jaebum easily communicating with someone, even though it was very difficult for those with friends. The first time he saw Jaebum, wanting to try more for someone and as if he was happy. Mark smiled broadly. _You love him, Jaebum?_

Mark tapped Jaebum's shoulder. "Mark?"

"You love Jinyoung huh, Jaebum-ah?"

Jaebum who blinked heard it immediately blush red as a tomato. "W-what do you mean by that ?!"

Everyone turned to hear Jaebum blush and shout at Mark who chuckled.

"Come on, admit it, Jaebum. After all that I say I can only conclude like that you know.” Add Mark still with laughter.

"Wh-?! Don't laugh at me Mark! " Jaebum put his arm around Mark's neck. "I only answer what you ask me right ?!"

"What's the matter?" Jackson raised eyebrows in surprise when Jaebum grumbled with a blushing face and Mark was still laughing.

"I'll help you with all my strength, just calm down."

"Who said I need your help?! And I didn't say that at all!! "

"Hee? So, are you still with him, Jaebum-ah? " Jaebum who grumbled annoyed and screamed.

"STOP!!"

Jaebum's father, who finished speaking with Jinyoung's sister by telephone, could only smile and sigh softly. "The first time you are noisy like this, Jaebum." The father closed his eyes. "Is it because of Jinyoung's presence that you have become like this?" Jaebum's father hopes that their daily life, which sometimes feels lonely, becomes crowded thanks to Jinyoung's presence.


	22. The Hope For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaebum was convinced of his own feelings, and the feelings he had towards Jinyoung, Jaebum's father asked that he and Jinyoung have dinner with him to discuss important matters.
> 
> Jinyoung had decided to stay at Jaebum and his father's house, and his father was very happy to hear that. How was Jaebum's decision to hear that?

Jaebum grumbled angrily when Mark made him realize that he was now in love with Jinyoung, his adopted brother. The feeling that he thought he would have towards Youngjae, now changed direction towards Jinyoung. Since the first day he saw Jinyoung, Jaebum had wanted to protect and protect him from all the things that made his sister sad. Jaebum wanted to see the smile and laughter on Jinyoung's face, and not the sadness also the wounds that were not appropriate on his white face and handsome appearance. The person who thought he would only be someone else in his house with his father, now managed to occupy the space in his heart that he thought only Youngjae would have.

Jaebum loved Youngjae the way he loved Jinyoung. But now it's nothing more than a very innocent and pleasant little brother, also likes the songs he made. Not like it used to, it feels strange and confusing when you feel it towards others easily in a short period of time. Jaebum loved Jinyoung like Youngjae, but now there is a feeling he wants to protect Jinyoung, stating that he can do that and only _he_ can do it. He should be the first to know Jinyoung's news, what Jinyoung did, and the first person he saw. Jaebum suddenly felt selfish about his adoptive younger brother. The first time Jaebum felt that way about someone, like feeling like a girl.

_Since when have I felt this way about Jinyoung_? Jaebum covered his face. _I really want to take care and look after him as my father asked, and I also intend to do that_. Jaebum looked up and found that Mark and Jackson were now clinging to Jinyoung and making his younger brother laugh. Bambam and Yugyeom joined in, giving Jinyoung a joke that sometimes made him laugh and some didn't. _So, my feelings for Youngjae have changed and now it's Jinyoung? I don't believe that can happen in such a short time!_

Jinyoung blinked at the sight of Jaebum staring at him with an expression full of inquiry. "Jaebum-hyung, are you alright?"

"Eh?" All turned to the leader who was confused himself.

"You looked at me with a probing look like that. Is there something on my face? " Jinyoung asked while touching his handsome white face.

"Eh? No ... "Jaebum blinked while answering.

Mark smiled broadly. "He's confused Jinyoung, no need to worry."

"Confusion? About what?" Jaebum blinked to find Jinyoung frowning worriedly at him. Something was racing hard on his body, making Jaebum feel the first time his chest was beating for someone.

"Nothing ... nothing ..." Jaebum blinked in confusion. _Why am I embarrassed when Jinyoung worries about me_? Jaebum increasingly wondered in his heart.

"Mark, do you know something?" Jackson who was annoyed finally asked Mark, who put on a secretive expression.

Mark turned to Jackson and gave an ignorant smile. "Things that will definitely be great news to you."

"What?! Say that now! " Jackson's eyes shone happily at that from Mark.

"Mark." Jaebum grabbed Mark's shoulder and made the man giggle even though his grip was tight enough. His tone was oppressive and terrifying. "If you dare to tell Jackson before I am sure about that, I will not forgive you."

"I know, I know." Mark patted Jaebum's hand tightly around his small shoulder. Mark's laughter did not escape the handsome face like his prince.

"Eeehhh?? Jaebum stingy! "

"Shut up." He grumbled and released the grip of his hand from Mark's shoulder. The other three people could only shiver in horror when Jaebum forced it.

Jinyoung blinked in surprise. _Why does Jaebum-hyung look so scared_? Jinyoung saw Jaebum frowning worriedly and thinking hard about something.

Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's hand. "Don't push yourself, Jaebum-hyung." The adoptive brother's eyes widened in surprise at what Jinyoung had done to him.

Mark just smiled happily wide where Jackson refrained from screaming happily. Youngjae could only smile seeing the closeness of Jaebum and Jinyoung who are his favorite.

Jaebum who was ashamed and worried about anything, as if everything was erased by Jinyoung's concern for him. His soft touch and the worried look on him made warmness go through his body to his heart. "Ah, sure, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung who heard that could only smile in relief.

The sound of a door being knocked made them turn together. Jaebum's father appeared and opened the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"Jaebum, there's something I want to talk about at dinner tonight. Make sure you bring Jinyoung along. " Jinyoung and Jaebum blinked together, before nodding.

"Ah, sure." The father nodded before leaving to go out and no longer bother.

Confusion about the intentions of his father, Bambam and Yugyeom broke the atmosphere by giving news about the school that was not known by Jinyoung. As fellow first graders, Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae are very close and endlessly telling interesting things at school to Jinyoung, who looks older and more mature than them. Jinyoung could only laugh when his friends were busy telling about it where Jaebum and Mark watched them like parents who watched their children play.

* * *

Dinner time is coming. Jaebum invited Jinyoung who was completely healed to eat together. Jinyoung saw how Jaebum guarded him as if Jinyoung could fall at any time.

"Hyung is overreacting, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do not lie."

"I am sure." Jinyoung laughed at Jaebum's excessive worry as if he considered him a child. "It's too long for me to rest, I want to immediately sing and play with the others."

Jaebum sighed softly. "I see, I’m glad."

"Ah, teach me also the choreography that you guys made together." Jaebum touched Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, now let's eat." Jinyoung smiled broadly.

Both of them saw Jaebum's father had finished preparing dinner and asked them to sit down. Jaebum blinked confused.

"You know? Did you prepare dinner tonight? "

"Never mind, let's sit down." Jaebum blinked before nodding.

Jinyoung was confused when he felt a tension there, which seemed to be made by Jaebum's father.

"Before Jaebum, I want to tell you one thing." Jaebum blinked when he was about to reach for chopsticks. His son stopped and let the father continue what he wanted to say. "I said on the first day you were introduced to Jinyoung, that he was only left temporarily here?"

Jaebum felt his body stiffen. He didn't want Jinyoung to leave, and wanted to protect him as much as he could. Jinyoung blinked at his father's explanation.

"Yes, you said." The father nods.

"Me and the others have found a family that wants to take care of Jinyoung." The father turned to Jinyoung who frowned, knowing the direction of his father's conversation. "Dad said temporarily, and this became your decision and Jinyoung." Jaebum blinked before turning to Jinyoung. "Father has asked Jinyoung and his sister, if they want to stay here and no longer look for families who want to accept them. I myself am sure that you and your friends will accept Jinyoung well.”

Jaebum nodded steadily, did not want to convolute and wanted his father to convey his intentions immediately.

"Dad hasn't told Jinyoung which family wants to accept him, and only to his brother." Jinyoung blinked and nodded.

"Thank you." The father nodded.

"But his sister said, what was important was Jinyoung. Where Jinyoung wants to stay and feel comfortable, at the same time be accepted by whose family. " Jaebum nodded. "Of course, I want him to be here, it's great to see Jinyoung every morning at school with you, Jaebum. But seeing your first reaction and impression when seeing Jinyoung, it seems like you are reluctant when Jinyoung is here."

"I didn't say that!" Jaebum stood up and almost hit the table. Jinyoung was surprised to see his adopted brother say that to his own father. The father moved his hands asking him to sit and calm down. "Sorry."

"The first impression will change over the time you are with that person, right?" Jaebum frowned before nodding in agreement. "Dad wants Jinyoung here, and Jinyoung wants it here too." Jaebum widened his eyes in surprise and turned to the handsome little brother.

Jinyoung chuckled. "I will try not to bother hyung and hyung's father."

The father smiled. "I've never felt bothered, Jinyoung."

A red hue adorns Jinyoung's cheek. "Thank you very much."

The father turned to Jaebum. "Now, Jaebum, now father is asking, do you want Jinyoung and his brother here?" Jaebum blinked. "You haven't met him, but I make sure he visits before moving from his temporary residence. You guys must be close quickly, considering you and Jinyoung are also close. " Jinyoung smiled. "Jinyoung wants to live here with us. But I won't force you to reject Jinyoung here, remembering your first impression. " The father emphasized his last question. "Has your impression of Jinyoung changed?"

As if he couldn't take it anymore when all the decisions were in his hands, Jaebum closed his eyes. "Of course, it hasn't changed!" They are shocked. "Indeed, I refused to accept others in our family, but seeing Jinyoung, I immediately changed my mind! I don't think anymore that I don't want Jinyoung in our family! Without you asking and even father told me, I still want Jinyoung here! I want Jinyoung to be by my side!”

Jinyoung widened his eyes. He never heard of others wanting him by his side. Besides his sister. And now he has Jaebum and Jaebum's father who wants him beside them, around them.

"Not only me, Youngjae, Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam, they already like Jinyoung as much as I like them. I will not forgive anyone who dares to take Jinyoung from me and them!”

The surprised father could only laugh. "So? I’m glad."

Jinyoung patted Jaebum's shoulder. "Hyung, it doesn't need to be like that, it’s okay."

Jaebum was breathing heavily and taking a breath. "Sorry, father, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung shook his head slowly. "It's okay, I'm very happy to hear that."

Jinyoung's smile made a red blush adorn Jaebum's cheeks. He was ashamed to say it in a high tone and seemed to scream. However, everything he wanted to say about Jinyoung, seemed to be stopped and they thought that he did not want Jinyoung there, at his house. Jaebum did not want Jinyoung to leave, after what he felt now toward his younger brother were also things that he had been through together. It's the same thing that takes away the happiness that Jaebum wants to have.

Jaebum grabbed the hand that patted his shoulder. "I will not forgive anyone who dares to make Jinyoung sad at the same time hurt him and snatch it from me. Even though you dad."

A red hue adorned Jinyoung's face, when he was surprised his adopted brother said that with a serious expression. Jinyoung didn't know what to feel, everything was mixed in his heart. But certainly, Jinyoung felt warm and happy.

"Thank you, Jaebum-hyung."

Jaebum and Jinyoung gave the happy news to their club friends.

"So Jinyoung-hyung doesn't go anywhere else and stay at Jaebum-hyung's place?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Please help, Youngjae-ah."

"Yeay!" Youngjae hugged Jinyoung, a man of his age but more mature than him. Jinyoung patted Youngjae's back while returning his hug.

Mark turned to Jaebum. "Was Jinyoung originally going to switch families before settling in?"

Jaebum nodded. "Until now, Jinyoung felt he was bothering the family he lived in temporarily because of the trauma and what he always received at school."

"Ah, what happened that day." Jaebum nodded.

"Jinyoung feels at home with us, especially with those of you who already like it."

"Who doesn't like honest and kind children like him? You yourself too. "

A red hue adorns Jaebum's cheek when Mark reminds him of Jaebum's feelings for Jinyoung.

"Shut up, stop that." Mark nodded and sighed softly.

"If the family doesn't feel comfortable and Jinyoung still feels bad because they bother them, the family will find him the family who received him again. Usually temporary. " Mark frowned.

"It's so sad to hear that." Jaebum nodded.

"Then I will protect him." Mark turned to Jaebum. "So that Jinyoung doesn't need to feel any more sadness or troublesome feelings for other people to have to leave and leave the memories he wants to make." Mark looked at Jaebum who said that with a serious expression. Mark smiled.

"So, you have decided what that is?"

Jaebum nodded. "Ah." Jaebum looks at Jinyoung who is smiling now. "I love him. I want him by my side and by my side forever. "

Mark rolled his eyes to hear Jaebum say it easily. Mark patted Jaebum's back, surprising the leader.

"I will help you."

Jaebum smiled. "I told you I don't need your help right."

Both were called by Jinyoung to continue their activities of making music. Jaebum decided to send his songs to a well-known entertainment agency together with his six club friends thanks to Jinyoung's advice. They do not want only those who enjoy the songs containing the message, but with the world.

The agency that accepted the seven of them also gave them the opportunity to debut together under the agency label with their own songs and also the agency's own leader, with the name _GOT7_.


	23. Special 1 - The Special Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum loves Jinyoung. But strangely, he did not decide to make Jinyoung his lover like Jaebum who wanted to make Youngjae his boyfriend.
> 
> Jinyoung himself loved Jaebum, and his sister was surprised that Jinyoung held back even though they had become a family.
> 
> Is it wrong to feel happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is special and is one year after Jinyoung and his sister officially became Jaebum's step-family. They remain GOT7, don't worry!

A year passed after Jinyoung settled with Jaebum's family as a family. Jaebum himself is already quite familiar with Jinyoung's sister who is very kind and friendly. No less different from her own younger brother, although Jinyoung was quieter because of the trauma he got. Jinyoung's sister is very happy to see Jinyoung's close relationship with Jaebum who is like an inseparable twin. Jinyoung's sister also has a job that is more suitable for her and can get through a lot of things together with Jinyoung at their new home and family.

"I know you often talk about Jaebum, but I didn't know he was this handsome!" said the sister who is now enjoying the latest photos of himself with Jaebum and friends in a photo album.

"Stop it, _noona_!" A red hue adorns Jinyoung's white face as his sister hugs her beloved younger brother tightly. "Don't say like that Jaebum hyung is my boyfriend!"

"Didn't it turn out like that?" the brother chuckled.

"Hey! Why does sister now say that Jaebum hyung is really my boyfriend? We are brothers, you know! " Jinyoung grumbled, denying that Jaebum was his lover. Both of them know that Jinyoung and Jaebum are indeed close and are considered as a couple and soul mate, but that does not mean they are not interested in women.

"Didn't you say that Jaebum was interested in Youngjae too?" the temptation and instead made Jinyoung blush more red.

"... So that does not mean he is my boyfriend right! Besides, Jaebum hyung is indeed interested in Youngjae, and might just make him his lover. " Jinyoung continued to argue loudly.

"Jinyoung-ah, why don't you want Jaebum to be your lover?" his sister asked while frowning.

"Eh? Did you allow me? " Jinyoung put on an innocent expression with a bit of surprise.

"Wow, you really are romantically attracted to Jaebum," Jinyoung's sister smiled again.

"Noona, can you stop teasing me!" Jinyoung tried to release the small hand that was coiled around his neck.

"Seeing that you blush is really fun!" she said while touching Jinyoung's cheek which was quite springy and full. "Very cute!"

"You two, dinner is ready, you know?"

"Ah, yes!" the sister turned around when Jaebum's father called them for dinner.

"What's this, you guys are so exciting," said the father with a certain interest.

"You know this ..."

"No! It is nothing!" Jinyoung got up and let go of his sister who just laughed happily seeing his brother's overwhelmed behavior. "You also stop pairing me like that!"

"Hey, I'm just happy to see you happy." Jinyoung saw his sister lightly patting his shoulder.

"I know but ..."

"You mean about Jaebum?" They turned their heads when Jaebum's father asked with an innocent expression. "Eh? Isn't that right? I guess about the closeness of Jaebum with this Jinyoung. "

"Ah! You know very well what I mean! " the older sister followed Jaebum's father, who invited him out of the room to enjoy dinner.

"Sto-stop!" A red hue covers Jinyoung's cheek who follows his brother and is greeted by laughter.

Dinner at Jaebum's family is really crowded now. Not only was Jinyoung's sister talking so busy with Jaebum's father, but her brother was quite active in talking with the whole family. Sometimes teasing Jinyoung who is close to Jaebum.

"Jinyoungie, is the album already full?" Jaebum asked between his meals.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Jinyoung said after drinking the water in his glass.

"I have other interesting photos to include."

"Really? I want to see!"

"Yesterday, me, Mark and Jackson went to a music program,"

"Ah, is that hyung talking about?" Jaebum nodded. "How?"

Jaebum clicked his tongue and Jinyoung really understood the expression that his adopted brother showed. "I'm confused about how to express it, it's just incredible." Jinyoung could only smile seeing happiness on Jaebum's face.

"Does hyung have a video or photo?"

"For the photo I just mentioned ..." Jaebum fell silent when Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically. "My video has a portion of Mark and Jackson that recorded it too. I only recorded part of it because it was too fun, "Jaebum chuckled.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's about two hours, right?" Jaebum nodded.

"But it is full and very crowded. Jinyougie will be shocked. " Jaebum smiled teeth.

"Wow, it's a shame I can't participate." Jinyoung sighed softly and made Jaebum chuckle.

"Next time, make sure you can." Jaebum patted Jinyoung on the shoulder.

"Er!" A big smile appeared on his adopted brother's face.

Jinyoung is indeed a quiet type who is not so spoiled and knows how to take care of himself since living with Jaebum and being surrounded by friends who love him. But Jaebum's father and sister could see how Jinyoung was so childish and spoiled in front of Jaebum. They feel the warmth and intimacy from Jaebum and Jinyoung that both love and care for each other.

"How can they be that close?" Jinyoung's sister asked Jaebum's father.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure they could get along, especially since Jaebum seemed to be refusing to take care of a younger sibling," Jinyoung's sister only nodded. "But it seems like Jaebum's view of Jinyoung changed immediately after seeing him."

"Well, he's really innocent and funny." Jaebum's father laughed when Jinyoung's sister was proud of her younger brother.

"Both of them like books, and I can see they are familiar just by talking about books. Luckily their tastes are the same. " Both of them chuckled. "Not only that, it seems like after being recognized by the music world, Jinyoung also enjoyed music."

"Ah, the songs you told me were made by Jaebum and his friends?" the father nodded. "That's great, the songs are really good and fun. I can't believe Jaebum and Jinyoung can make collaboration in songs so fast and really good like that.”

"I myself also do not believe in their combination." The father chuckled. "However, both of them enjoy what they are doing now, and I am truly grateful for that."

Jinyoung's sister blinked. "Looks like their hobbies are growing, huh?"

"Ah, Jaebum sometimes likes to take photos, using a film camera." Jinyoung's sister glances at Jaebum’s father. "And after teaching him several times to Jinyoung, your brother quickly adapted to it and produced photography that was no less good than Jaebum's. I am surprised."

"I see." Jinyoung's sister smiled so softly.

Both of them looked at Jaebum and Jinyoung engrossed in laughter at the photo Jaebum showed on the table after their dinner was finished. The two of them discussed which photos were good for the album and which were just entertainment for them. Jinyoung himself shared a photo he had taken a few days before.


	24. Special 1 - Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has that warm feeling but doesn't act. Mark and Jackson had to talk to her about something.
> 
> Jinyoung had that warm feeling, and decided to act even though it didn't end well.
> 
> How is the result?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special continues, so it will still be written with a special even though the title is different. I haven't made JJP's story in a long time, but I'm happy to be able to write it again. I hope you guys like it!

"Yah, Jaebum-ah! When did you act? " said Jackson while patting Jaebum on the shoulder rather hard. 

The man who was busy listening to the song with the headset winced when he felt pain in his shoulder. "What the heck, all of a sudden?"

"When will you move, our leader ?!" said Jackson again, loudly.

Jaebum frowned. "Moving about what do you mean?" he grumbled annoyed.

"You're still pretending? Of course, about Jinyoung! " Jackson rubbed his hips in a very childish and excessive manner.

"What's wrong with Jinyoungie?" Jaebum, who still didn't understand, made Jackson upset.

"Yah,"

"I guess it’s about how you step forward with Jinyoung, Jaebum." Mark also voiced Jackson's intentions because his friend was too convoluted.

Jaebum raised his eyebrows. "Is there anything to worry about?"

"You just have to be like this, Im Jaebum ?!"

Jaebum tried not to feel dizzy when Jackson swayed his body quickly.

"Stop Jackson-ah!" Jaebum pushed Jackson forcefully to release his grip and shake it too fast. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"How about confessing your feeling?"

Jaebum suddenly choked, especially after he was rocked hard by Jackson. The man who stated it with a mischievous expression was just chuckling. Mark tapped Jaebum on the shoulder, helping the man to remain calm.

"W-what do you mean by confessing love?" Jaebum asked when he finally stopped coughing.

"Well, we all know that you love and like each other, so why not just confess your feelings and go on date?"

Jaebum blinked a few times. "Dating?" Jackson nodded. "Me and Jinyoungie?" Jackson nodded again. "What are you talking about? He is my brother."

"Adoptive brother, isn't he?" Jackson asked and made Jaebum speechless. "Didn't you also think to make Youngjae your boyfriend?"

"No, don't discuss that again!" Jackson ran away when Jaebum was about to do something to him. He just chuckled happily to see Jaebum flushed red. "About that and this is different, Jackson-ah!"

Mark tapped Jaebum on the shoulder. "But Jaebum-ah," meant to look up at Mark. "I don't understand, why when Youngjae you really want to make her your boyfriend, but not with Jinyoung?"

Jaebum sighed softly. "Mark, I told you that Jinyoungie-"

"He is not your real brother, Jaebum-ah." The man widened his eyes in surprise before looking up. Mark nodded. "He's your adopted brother, and he's in the same position as Youngjae. He is the person you love like Youngjae.”

"So Jaebum-ah doesn't love us ??" Jackson began to tease him jokingly.

"Jackson-ah, you know that's not what I meant right." Mark interrupted Jackson to shut himself up.

"Yes, I know." Jackson sighed softly because his joke didn't work.

Jaebum sighed softly. "Why can't I just be like this with him?"

Mark frowned. "It's not permissible," Jaebum looked up at Mark. "But have you never thought that maybe Jinyoung thought the same thing with you?"

Jaebum blinked. "With me?"

"Like making Youngjae your boyfriend."

A red hue adorns Jaebum's cheek. "You mean there's a chance Jinyoungie wants me to be his lover?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Could it be? I don't know either. " Jaebum sighed softly, whether he was relieved or whether he could finally escape the discussion that day. "But at least, that possibility exists, Jaebum-ah."

Jaebum blinked when Mark didn't talk about it anymore.

"Mark, you're so wise!" Jackson circled Mark's neck with his hand.

"I only stated my opinion. We both love them, right? "

"That's true." Jackson laughed.

* * *

Jaebum, who is not with the usual club members and friends, is now chatting happily with his other classmates.

"Well, Jaebum-ah, when will you make a new song again?"

"Huh? Well, I just finished a few songs with my club friends, "Jaebum grumbled when his friend asked while elbowing with a big tooth smile.

"The end of your songs is so great, why don't you publish it to the public?" asked his friend while raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Jaebum sighed softly. "I'm just not ready, and again, for around me I'm happy enough."

"You are too humble yourself, Jaebum-ah." Said one of them and played Jaebum's hair.

"Yeah!"

They laughed when the _tsundere_ Jaebum tried hard not to blush when tempted by them.

Around them, there were a lot of girls talking about something to the point where they had blushes on their cheeks. Some whispered and glanced at the male students who were not far from them. One of Jaebum's friends was aware of their movements.

"Oh yes, valentine will comingsoon," he said.

"Hm? Valentine? " Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

"You know, the day we confess our love for the people we care about," he said while raising a finger.

"Ah, you're right." Jaebum's friend checks his phone. "I didn't realize that."

Jaebum looked at them alternately. "Do you have someone you like? Or girl? "

"Well, Jaebum-ah, why do you say as if we all don't have any?" Jaebum's friend said while chuckling.

"Well ..." Jaebum just chuckled at the reaction of his friend.

"Hmm, I do have,"

"Seriously?!"

"Ahaha, I'm not sure she likes me, but at least I often give what she likes," said Jaebum's friend shyly, even though he looked so proud and confident.

"Wow, you're really awesome," Jaebum saw his friend elbowed his friend who only laughed after telling him about the person he liked.

"I hope it going well."

They blinked with surprise at Jaebum's sincere voice, before smiling.

"Thanks, Jaebum-ah."

"You, yourself, must fight." Said one of them while joking Jaebum's shoulder.

"Me? Who are you talking about? " Jaebum only blinked a few times.

"Well, I thought you love him, "Jaebum's friend nodded to confirm it.

Jaebum raised his eyebrows in confusion. "He? Did I ever say I like someone? "

"Well, not really," they chuckled. "But I thought you love to Jinyoung, so you will confess your love to your adopted brother."

"Huh? Why do I have to confess love to Jinyoungie? " The red color did not escape his face even though Jaebum asked.

"Dunno, I think you prefer Jinyoung over Youngjae." One of them smiled.

"Moreover, your actions are truly protective and well, you could say different compared to Youngjae,"

"Seriously?" Jaebum blinked in surprise when the two explained that.

"Even though we often told about Youngjae in the past, now we often hear the name Jinyoung coming out more often." Said his friend while smiling broadly. "We think you are preparing to confess love in your soul mate."

Jaebum blinked. "Soulmate?"

"Are you not aware of your resemblance? Also, your behavior is very much together even though you didn't make a promise to do it? "

"Ah, that is really amazing, I don't believe, there are things like that around us,"

"It's not a little, but not too much,"

Jaebum blinked a few times. _I remember that Jinyoungie and I often did the same thing even though we didn't make a promise_ ... Jaebum murmured in his heart thinking about that matter that they had been discussing for a long time.

"Well, it's up to you anyway, Jaebum-ah," he meant to look up in surprise. "We just feel, that Jinyoung also hopes to get closer to you."

"We don't know how it looks, but for sure, it's the same as what you wanted of Youngjae at that time."

A red hue adorns Jaebum's face. "Yah! I told you to stop teasing me! "

They laughed when Jaundum's blush returned because of what they said about the person Jaebum loved the most. Youngjae and Jinyoung.

* * *

Jinyoung and his sister are shopping for their dinner that day. Both of them were busy choosing what food to serve for the Jaebum family.

"Jinyoung-ah, do you know Jaebum's favorite food?"

"Hmm ..." Jinyoung sort out some vegetables. "Maybe _ramyeon_ huh," Jinyoung took one of the vegetables. "Although it's not every day, Jaebum hyung always provides ramyeon to eat together."

"But it seems like Jaebum-ah really enjoys the food…" Jinyoung nodded in confirmation as his sister thought while touching her chin.

"Is this enough?" Jinyoung asked putting the vegetables in the basket.

"Ng, Jaebum's father asked us to provide snacks in the fridge, but I'm confused about what to buy," she muttered as she frowned before sighing softly.

"For Jaebum hyung it might be ramyeon and strawberry milk ..." Jinyoung walked ahead of his sister as they searched for the intended food corner. "I also need fruits," Jinyoung now touched his chin, thinking like his sister.

"You know what else they like?" Jinyoung's sister murmured as she thought of those two new families.

"Ah, I also remember that Jaebum hyung likes _soondubujiggae_ ," Jinyoung snapped his fingers when he remembered.

"Really? It's a good thing I bought enough ingredients to make it. "

"You know? Did you buy? " Jinyoung asked while glancing into the contents of their basket.

His sister smiled. "I don't know if it's Jaebum-ah's favorite, but I have ingredients that can be used for some soups."

Jinyoung just smiled. "Well, at least Jaebum hyung can cook even though we just bought the ingredients."

"Yah, we should make it!" Jinyoung's sister elbowed his younger brother and both laughed.

After buying groceries for the night, they cook together. Both Jaebum's father and Jinyoung's sister could see the closeness and dexterity that they both had in working together.

"I washed it, Jaebum hyung."

"Ah, keep it there and help me slice this."

Both of them work deftly whenever Jaebum gives direction to Jinyoung who helps. Jinyoung's sister can only smile seeing her brother who is now changing slowly, becoming a person who was originally timid and too quiet, to be someone who can follow the directions of others and take care of themselves.

"Let's prepare the cutlery."

"Ah, yes."

The father asked Jinyoung's sister to help him set the cutlery on the table while Jaebum and Jinyoung prepared food with good cooperation. Jaebum only gave a little direction, and Jinyoung did it so well and deftly. The two can work well together and decide many things together quickly. Jaebum's father and Jinyoung's sister, who could only wait, talked about many things and also about the two of them.

After finishing preparing the food, they eat together with hungrily and accompanied by pleasant and happy chat. Both about work, school, to their social relationships.

* * *

Jinyoung, who had bought some ingredients for a chocolate in a supermarket, remembered the words of his female friends.

_"Jinyoung-ah, is there a woman you like?" asked one of them when Jinyoung tidied the book on his desk._

_"Ng? No for now, why? "_

_"Well, Jinyoungie has Jaebum hyung, why do you ask about other girls?" said the other friend elbowed the girl who asked._

_"Wh-why is there a name Jaebum-hyung?" The red blush did not escape Jinyoung's face even though the man tried hard to cover it._

_"It's over, you guys are very close like a couple, so I thought there must be no other girl in your mind,"_

_"Well, they are brothers, it's only natural that they are close,"_

_"But you two aren’t true siblings, right? It's possible, to love each other in a romantic way. "_

_"Why do you support them that way anyway?" another friend grumbled and elbowed Jinyoung's friend who chuckled._

_"Sorry, sorry, but making chocolate is a sign of affection for him too, right?"_

_Jinyoung blinked. "Chocolate is a sign of affection?"_

_"You don't know? That’s why, I asked about the girl you like! "_

_Jinyoung blinked, but still confused. "Soon valentine you know! We just intend to make chocolate for the people we like. "_

_"Ah, that's why you asked about that ..." they nodded when Jinyoung finally understood. "But isn't it weird, if I make chocolate?"_

_"It doesn't matter right, for people we care about, anyone can," they say things that seem to support Jinyoung to help make chocolate for the person he loves, Im Jaebum._

_Jinyoung was silent. "Are you sure Jaebum hyung will be happy to receive it?"_

_"Sure! Especially from Jinyoungie who he loves so much! " they say while laughing broadly._

_"Wa-There's still Youngjae right?" Red blush adorned Jinyoung's face who tried to hide his joy behind his loud rejection._

_"But not like you. I clearly saw that. " Said his friend while folding his arms and nodding._

_"Why do you declare that proudly?" Jinyoung grumbled before sighing softly. "So, I have to make chocolate for him?"_

_"We can't force you anyway." Jinyoung looked up. "Buying chocolate isn't a problem either, and we're just asking if you will give him something or not, that’s it."_

_"Because we intend to give chocolate to the people we like, so we think that you will also do it."_

_Jinyoung sighed softly. "I'm getting confused..."_

_"Sorry, Jinyoungie!" they said while patting and stroking Jinyoung's hair which now could only surrender after hearing their conversation about valentine._

Jinyoung who leaned on the edge of his bed let out a long sigh. "What should I do with this ..."

"Jinyoungie, do you have time?" Jaebum appeared suddenly by opening the door to his room without hesitation.

"Eh? Yes? " Jinyoung immediately hid the ingredients for making chocolate he bought under the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Jaebum blinked confused.

"Not! It is nothing! What's up, hyung? " Jinyoung answered quickly and tried hard not to blush when Jaebum entered his room and asked about chocolate.

Jaebum who was silent for a while returned to making a sound. "Me and Youngjae are going to the music shop to see references to new songs, I want you to come along."

Jinyoung felt his chest beat to hear the honesty of Jaebum's words. "All right, I'm going."

"I'll wait five more minutes." Jaebum closed the door and let silence envelop Jinyoung's room.

"Why am I so nervous?" Jinyoung took a breath and threw it out slowly. "Though we will go three of us to the music shop and not just the two of us ..." Jinyoung closed his eyes. "And again, this is not a date."

Jinyoung dismissed the thought that Jaebum also felt the way he felt, and began to prepare to go to the music shop with his adopted brother.

* * *

The two met with Youngjae who was waiting at the front door of the house after chatting with Jinyoung's sister.

"Hey, how could you guys leave this sweet Youngjae waiting here alone."

"Sorry, sorry," Jaebum said in a hurry.

"It is okay." Said Youngjae while smiling. "We're going to have fun at the music shop anyway, so it's no problem."

"How cute your friends are, Jinyoung-ah, Jaebum-ah!" the sister played the cheek containing Youngjae, which was only greeted by laughter by the man.

"Nobody said he wasn't cute, noona." Jinyoung wears his shoes quickly. "And again, he is our sunshine, I will not forgive anyone who dares to hurt him."

"I love Jinyoung hyung so much!" said Youngjae while grabbing Jinyoung's arm and rubbing his face into the arm containing it.

"Me too, Youngjae-ah."

"We are leaving!" Jaebum said it while pushing Jinyoung and Youngjae together.

"Have fun."

Jinyoung's sister sighed softly. "Why do I see them like a family?"

At the music store, Jaebum and Jinyoung are really serious about choosing music references. Both of them were assisted by Youngjae who provided energy and enthusiasm, both of whom became comfortable choosing and enjoying music.

"Jaebum hyung, isn't the song you want to make similar to this one?" Jaebum turned around when Jinyoung showed a CD in his hand.

"Really?" Jinyoung can only nod.

"The melody, try listening." Jinyoung removed the headphones he was wearing and put them on Jaebum. The dance club leader listens when Jinyoung chooses another CD.

"Indeed, but I need something different from this." Jaebum agreed and pointed to several CDs that were being chosen by Jaebum.

"Somewhat beat from that? Or lower than that? " Jinyoung saw Jaebum moving his head following the strains of tone that emerged from the headphones on his head.

"Somewhat beat a little? Maybe the mix is also good for this song. " Jaebum now chooses CDs in front of them. Jinyoung nodded and voted.

"Hyung! These songs are great! " The two turned around when Youngjae came in with four CDs in his hand. "I just listened to the notes and it was really interesting! I'm sure the mix is good enough! "

Jaebum took the CD Youngjae had brought and looked at the title of the song. "Maybe the intention to try is mixed with the tone," Jaebum began to hear Jinyoung explain. "It's not necessary to be completely, but it's a pretty interesting twist and style." Jaebum nodded when Jinyoung pointed at some of the existing CDs.

"Youngjae-ah, where did you find this CD?" Jaebum asked while pointing at the CD Youngjae had brought.

"Over here!" Youngjae had walked first and raised his hand to tell Jaebum.

"Jinyoungie, I'll wait there." His adopted brother nodded without looking at Jaebum, who had stepped in first. After choosing some good songs, Jinyoung also followed Jaebum and Youngjae who tried other genre music.

Jinyoung who saw Jaebum and Youngjae not far from him now saw the two were busy talking about something. Strangely, a smile Jaebum never showed him. Jinyoung knew they hadn't known each other for a long time and had only been together for a year, but Jinyoung's heart throbbed at the other closeness Jaebum had with Youngjae. Jinyoung saw Jaebum put his arm around Youngjae's neck and made the innocent and laughing man laugh again. Jinyoung saw the faces of Jaebum and Youngjae so closely, and the pulse in his heart increasingly felt.

"Ah, Jinyoung hyung!" said Youngjae who realized Jinyoung was standing not far from them now.

"Have you finished choosing, Jinyoungie?" Jaebum released his curling hand from Youngjae's neck after meeting eyes with Jinyoung.

"Ah, yes, I have," Jinyoung nodded and approached them.

"Wow! Looks like this one is interesting!” said Youngjae when he saw Jinyoung's chosen CD in his hand.

"You chose a unique song again, Jinyoungie." Jaebum saw that the CD Jinyoung chose was different from each other.

"Ah, I'm just trying to be interesting, and it's still not as good as Jaebum hyung's."

"What the heck are you saying?" Now Jaebum's big hand coiled around Jinyoung's neck and made a red blush adorn Jinyoung's cheeks. Although the man smiled slightly. "We also found good music, try listening."

"I'm sure Jinyoung hyung likes it!" Jaebum nodded in agreement when Youngjae took the headphones to listen to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung who sighed softly when he saw the two acting like a younger brother to him, received the headphones provided by Youngjae for him. "Why now do I really feel like I'm older than you, Youngjae-ah?"

"Jinyoung is indeed Jinyoung hyung!" said Youngjae with a big smile on his face that made Jinyoung give up completely.

"So, what is this song about?"

Jaebum and Youngjae tried hard to explain their chosen song. Although Jinyoung was jealous of the closeness of the two that felt different, Jinyoung was happy that he was so needed and warmly welcomed like that.


	25. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung decided to make chocolate.
> 
> But hearing that Jaebum is not interested in romance or dating, Jinyoung is confused whether he should give it or not.
> 
> Jinyoung also requested time alone with Jaebum after the club activities.

" _Noona_ , do you know how to make chocolate?" Jinyoung asked when he entered his new sister's room at the Jaebum family's house.

"Hm?" she muttered softly. "I know, it’s so easy. What's wrong?" His sister raised her face from the screen of her laptop.

"That's ..." Jinyoung started glancing in the other direction with a red hue starting to decorate his cheek.

"Ahh, you want to give a chocolate to Jaebum?" said his sister while smiling meaningfully.

"No, that's not it!" Jinyoung who was nervous was only given a close hug and a small laugh from his brother. "Noona!"

"It's okay, Jinyoungie." Her younger brother blinked in surprise. "You may be happy, Jinyoungie. Do not be afraid." Jinyoung blinked a few times when his sister gently stroked his head. "Even if you have to lose, you have to get hurt, you're learning. You're not alone, Jinyoungie. "

The sister looked at Jinyoung who was looking at him with a gentle smile. While rubbing and touching his face, Jinyoung could see relief and anxiety mixed in his sister's face. Jinyoung frowned before returning to hug his sister.

"Ng, thank you, noona." The older sister hugged Jinyoung back tightly.

"I'm not alone, you're not alone, it’s okay, Jinyoungie."

After encouraging and expressing affection for each other, Jinyoung's sister taught him to make chocolate. By finding time so that there is no Jaebum around them, Jinyoung managed to make a simple and easy to see chocolate. At the same time good tasting.

"I did it!" Jinyoung cheered cheerfully.

"I’m so glad, Jinyoung." The sister said while taking off the apron that they used for cooking. "Hopefully the person you give this chocolate to be happy to receive it, Jinyoung." He turned to his sister who smiled softly. "Because it has your feelings and warmth in it."

Jinyoung took off his apron with a confused expression on his face. Even so, Jinyoung felt relief and warmth from his sister.

"Ng, I'll try." A smile was painted on his face, and the small happiness they felt after being left by both parents was created because of friends and a comfortable place for both to be happy. To be grateful for everything that happens and they receive for life.

In the dance club room where seven club members fill it now, there are Jaebum and Mark who are waiting for the other club members to come have a serious chat.

"I often see Jinyoungie and his sister busy with something." Jaebum said in the club room when Jinyoung had not arrived and was about to come with the maknaes, including Youngjae.

"You mean?" asked Mark who was now standing while leaning against the wall near the instruments used to compose songs.

"I know they are close, but yesterday they looked different." Jaebum added while putting on a suspicious expression.

"You mean it's like keeping something from you?" Jaebum nodded without hesitation. "Was your father being told?" Jaebum shook his head.

"Apparently not, after all, my father is also busy at work and sleeps more often than doing something else." Jaebum explained while sighing softly. "He won't be able to see what they're doing."

Mark blinked at Jaebum who looked frustrated at what his new family was doing in their kitchen in the middle of the night. "It doesn't seem like a bad thing, after all." Jaebum glanced at Mark. "Does Jinyoung look sad, upset or anything when doing something with his sister?"

Jaebum mumbled softly, thinking about it. "I think they laugh more and quite noisy." Jaebum turned to Mark. The slightly older man shrugged his shoulders.

"That means he's fine, right? After all, there are things we don't all tell, right? To our own friends. " Mark said making Jaebum a little relieved at the other thoughts that came into his head.

"You're right too." Mark smiled.

Valentine's Day comes, where girls in classes start talking about things, and their faces turn red from glancing at the people they like.

"Very crowded, valentine day." Said Jackson with an enthusiastic expression, waiting for someone to ask him to go and confess his love to him.

Jaebum sighed softly. "Although I feel too happy." Jaebum said while holding his face.

Mark smiled. "You can't wait huh, for Jinyoung to give you chocolate."

"Huh? Why does Jinyoungie have to give me chocolate? " Mark sighed softly when Jaebum asked with an innocent expression. "You, can you get chocolate?" Jaebum asked Mark, who was tired of the innocent nature of their leader.

"No, but someone asked me to meet her after school." Mark said without hesitation.

"Ohh, this visual." Jaebum said as he elbowed Mark with a small smile on his face. Mark glanced at Jaebum with a red blush on his cheek.

"Indeed, apparently I was quite well liked," Jaebum chuckled. "But if it's not from someone I like, that's a shame." Mark sighed softly and Jaebum blinked in surprise.

"Huh?! Do you have someone you like? " Mark shrugged and made a proud expression.

"Well, it's not something you should know about."

"Yah!" Jaebum got up and made Mark run away from him.

Jaebum, who is chic and cool, immediately fled to the club even though many female students expect him to stop and take the time to express her feelings for him. The popular Mark can only repay them by making time and accepting chocolate with his handsome smile. Jackson cheers when someone wants to meet him and disappears after class. Jaebum who entered the club room first, was surprised to see Jinyoung arranging a stack of chocolates in a bag he was carrying.

"Ah, Jaebum hyung," he said while trying hard to put it back together neatly.

"You get chocolate too?" Jinyoung laughed at Jaebum's question.

"These are from my classmates, and they gave me too much." Jinyoung sighed softly. "I hope to share this here with you guys."

Jaebum who murmured softly threw his bag into one of the empty chairs before dropping into the chair he used to sit on to compose songs.

"Jaebum hyung doesn’t get chocolate himself?" Jaebum turned to Jinyoung who asked after getting up.

"I'm not interested in things like this." Jinyoung widened his eyes in surprise. "I'm more interested in making music, especially after new types of music that we have not long chosen from music stores." Jaebum grabbed one of the CDs that he bought with Youngjae and Jinyoung on a table not far from the table filled with instruments for creating music.

"Oh, I see ..." Jaebum turned his head and saw Jinyoung put on a shocked expression while suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong, Jinyoungie?"

"Eh? Nothing." Jinyoung shook his head quickly and smiled forcedly. Jaebum only mumbled softly when Jinyoung didn't say anything after.

"Activities that you do with noona have finished?" Jinyoung blinked several times at Jaebum's question.

"Eh?"

Jaebum took one of the CDs and put it in a music tuner to be heard. "I saw that you were quite busy and noisy in the kitchen before, but it looks like it's not anymore." Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung. "Is it done?"

Jinyoung who was asked suddenly like that nodded. "N-ng, done..." A small smile appeared on Jinyoung's face even though he still looked nervous about something.

"You made something?" Jinyoung only nodded when Jaebum asked again. "Noona too?" Jinyoung shook his head slowly for the second question.

"Only me."

Jaebum blinked confused. "So."

"U-um, Jaebum-hyung!" Jaebum was surprised now when Jinyoung said something in a rather high tone. "C-can we go somewhere first after we finish club activities?"

Jaebum felt the same tension and nervous feeling that Jinyoung felt and radiated from him. Even though Jinyoung looked worse than him because his face turned red and didn't look at Jaebum at all.

"S-sure," Jaebum joined in nervously, and he didn't feel he had to refuse Jinyoung's request, let alone be asked politely.

"Really?" Jaebum nodded without hesitation.

"As long as it's not too late." A smile appeared on Jinyoung's face, and looked so happy after Jaebum accepted his request.

Jaebum who was a bit embarrassed at Jinyoung's request that sounded like a date invitation, heaved a sigh of relief. A soft smile was painted on his face. _I really love him_ , Jaebum muttered to himself when Jinyoung started talking about the chocolate friendship given by his classmates.

Shortly thereafter, Jackson appeared by opening the door and voicing his happiness with a brown plastic bag in his hand.

"Jinyoung-ah! Let me tell you how happy I am today! " said Jackson in a cheerful and lively tone.

"I can't believe Jackson hyung got chocolate," Yugyeom murmured softly when in his hand there were only two to three chocolates.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Jackson turned and found Yugyeom running so he could not get hit by Jackson.

"Wow, Jinyoung got a lot too huh." Said Mark who brought a bag containing all chocolate.

"Ah, these are from my classmates." Jinyoung shows his. "Mark hyung himself, bring quite a lot."

"I don't really know those girls, but at least someone gave me a chocolate that I really like." Mark showed the chocolate he meant.

"Really? I really want to try. " Mark nodded when Jinyoung saw the chocolate. "I also want to share the chocolate I received with you guys."

"Ah, looks like you can too, Jinyoungie. Can that for me? " Mark pointed to his favorite type of chocolate.

"Please, please." Jinyoung invited Mark to choose his favorite chocolate from the pile of chocolate that was stored in his bag.

"Yah, Jaebum-ah, you can't get chocolate?" Jackson asked while patting Jaebum on the shoulder, who was busy staring at the newly purchased CD.

"I'm enough with just the chocolate that Jinyoungie received." He said lazily glanced at Jackson who was so happy.

"Ahh, you're just annoyed not getting chocolate from the person you like." Jackson states it in a mischievous tone.

"Yah, I didn't say that!" Jaebum finally looked at Jackson and a red blush began to decorate his face.

"I'll give one for you." Jackson offered one of the chocolates he got.

"I don't need it!"

Laughter was heard when Jackson was as usual, fad and ignorant of the club members. Yugyeom and Bambam shared with Mark and Jinyoung, who got quite a lot of chocolate and the types were really diverse. They enjoyed it until the club's time ended and brought some of the leftover chocolate to the house.

"See you tomorrow!" Youngjae waved goodbye to Jaebum and Jinyoung who were coming home together because they were one house. At the same time become a family now.

"Well, Jinyoungie," Jaebum voiced when they felt a quiet atmosphere and only the two of them walked on the street which was illuminated by the evening sunlight. "Where are we going?"

"Ah, how about going to the park near the house?" Jinyoung showed a happy expression that made Jaebum confused.

"Are you sure there is fine?" Jinyoung nodded without hesitation. Giving up because Jinyoung's expression was such a relief to Jaebum's heart, the two headed to the park where they talked to each other from heart to heart.

Both of them sat on a quiet swing that only showed the light from the evening sunlight and was left with a dark shadow.

"The scenery here is really beautiful." Said Jinyoung said by looking at the scene that he meant. His legs went up and down, as if he were waiting for an appropriate timing and time.

Jaebum sighed softly. "Ng, you're right." Jaebum didn't understand why Jinyoung wanted to bring him here, but he tried to stare at what Jinyoung was staring at. And there is truth, the sky that day was really beautiful, as if showing that beauty to only the two of them. "I didn't know the view here was good either."

Jinyoung smiled. "Right?" Jinyoung grabbed his school bag, and made Jaebum raise his eyebrows.

"Do you have other chocolates in your bag?" Jaebum tried to peek at what Jinyoung is doing now.

"Ah, no," Jinyoung turned around and offered a chocolate wrapped in a square shape and black with a beautiful white ribbon.

Jaebum blinked a few times. "Is this what you made with noona?"

A red hue adorns Jinyoung's face, but the nervousness in his figure isn't felt. "I'm not sure whether to give this to you or not hyung," Jaebum looked at Jinyoung who was looking at him now. "Hyung also said that you aren’t interested in romance or something like that,"

"No, it's not that I'm not interested," Jinyoung blinked a few times when Jaebum denied shyly. "Even though I'm not used to this, it doesn't mean I don't expect it."

Jinyoung blinked. "A lot of you know, who asked about Jaebum hyung,"

"I know." Jaebum covered his blushing face. "But as Mark said, aside from the person I loved, it seemed useless to accept gifts from other people." Jinyoung blinked in surprise. "For girls, I haven't found one yet. So, I have no intention of accepting it. "

"What’s with that, hyung?" Jinyoung asked without hesitation, and it made Jaebum widen his eyes in surprise. "Ah, I forgot that hyung likes Youngjae-ah right,"

"No! Not that!" Jinyoung blinked in surprise when Jaebum again denied it, and only made Jinyoung confused and tilted his head slightly. "No, I mean, I really like Youngjae-ah," Jaebum looked away. "I do love him, but," The red hue covered Jaebum's face.

Jinyoung tilted his head but his face and Jaebum's distance was getting closer. "But?" Jinyoung did it involuntarily, and was just curious about what Jaebum was about to say.

Jaebum sighed softly, trying hard to control himself. "Who I like now is ..."

Jinyoung only tilted his head when Jaebum said it slowly and sounded like a whisper. "Yes, hyung?"

Jaebum, who felt his face so hot, stepped back and shook his head quickly. "Aaarrrgghh! Stop forcing me! "

"Hua! S-sorry, hyung,” Jinyoung who was surprised to step down. His face turned red now. _Earlier, my face was quite close huh, with Jaebum hyung_? Jinyoung saw Jaebum patting his own face, and Jinyoung could see how red his foster brother's face was. Jinyoung smiled before offering what he and his older sister made to Jaebum. "I don't know who hyung likes now besides Youngjae," Jaebum looked at Jinyoung. "Maybe hyung isn't interested in romance or something, but I want hyung to accept this from me." Jaebum blinked confused, but accepted the item Jinyoung gave slowly. "I like you, hyung. Like Jaebum hyung likes Youngjae-ah, and I want to get closer to hyung.” Jaebum widened his eyes.

"H-how do you know I have long liked Youngjae?!" Jaebum who panicked made Jinyoung waved both of his hands.

"O-of course from Mark hyung and Jackson! At first, I thought only limited to friends, but it looks like Jaebum hyung wants to make Youngjae-ah your lover, so ... "Jinyoung voiced that softly when he saw the look on Jaebum's face changed.

"Really, the mood-maker." He grumbled.

"Ah! It's not that I'm not grateful for our current situation, it's just that, I'm a little hopeful, that Jaebum hyung will see me like hyung sees Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung who stated it with a blush and a small smile. "I also want to-"

"I love you, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung who was surprised to hear that looked up to find Jaebum looking at him seriously and so softly. "Eh?"

Jaebum sighed softly. "The person I like now is you, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung turned red. "Eeehh??!!"

"Actually, it's been a year, and I just made sure of that in my heart and didn't say anything to you." Jaebum said in a tone that seemed to be rejected.

"W-Why am I the only one who doesn't know that?!"

"I myself can't believe my feelings can change that easily from Youngjae-ah to you." Jaebum sighed softly.

"S-sorry ..." Jinyoung instead apologized when he saw Jaebum as if sorry and resigned to the feelings that happened to him.

"No, this is not your fault." Jaebum holds Jinyoung's gift with both hands. "I just don't know what to do after confessing my feelings to you. So, I didn't say anything. " Jaebum closed his eyes.

Jinyoung blinked. "Hyung is afraid of a big change happening to us?" Jaebum nodded. "I don't think we need to worry about that." Jaebum looked up and looked at Jinyoung with a surprised expression. Jinyoung just smiled softly at him. "I do hope more than this, but that does not mean I want our relationship to change now."

Jaebum blinked. "You mean?"

Jinyoung closed his eyes. "I do not want to boast about this, but I feel that I have been so protected and loved by hyung, I don't ask anything more from it. Maybe I'll just ask more often that we can hold hands, or something like that? For me to be with hyung, it feels great!”

The sincere smile on Jinyoung's face made Jaebum's chest race. The expression that seemed to only be shown to him, and the smile that appeared when he had talked about himself, became something embarrassing as well as warming Jaebum's heart. Jaebum himself, has long wanted to be able to express many things to Jinyoung without hesitation, without a certain limitation. Even though he himself knew, no one gave him a limit. Except himself.

"Well, we can discuss that next time," Jinyoung blinked in confusion when Jaebum just lowered his face and looked at Jinyoung's gift. "Can I open this?"

"O-of course! Open it! " Jinyoung became nervous when Jaebum began to focus on the gift.

Jaebum widened his eyes when he saw a beautiful but simple shape of chocolate. Different from each chocolate shown by other club members, Jaebum felt something different from Jinyoung's chocolate. "This…"

"I'm not sure if my chocolate matches hyung's taste," Jinyoung said timidly. "But I made it with all my heart while thinking about hyung." Jaebum looked up and found Jinyoung blushing red. "I hope you like it."

Jaebum also blushed now, before tasting Jinyoung's chocolate. "Oh, it’s great."

"Really? I’m glad... "Jinyoung sighed in relief. "I didn't stop thinking about whether it tastes to hyung's taste or not ..." Jinyoung touched his chest, breathing to feel the relief that enveloped him.

Jaebum nodded. "So, it doesn't matter, if they say we are lovers, and we also tell them?"

The relieved Jinyoung blinked in surprise now. "Eh?"

Jaebum snorted. "Indeed, there will be no change that is too different between us," he began. "But now it doesn't matter right, do we declare ourselves as a couple now?"

A red hue adorns Jinyoung's face, but the big smile on his face beats all that. "Ng, Jaebum hyung!"

Jaebum, who was relieved that Jinyoung also reciprocated his feelings, and wanted more from him like himself, and who he once was to Youngjae, could now declare themselves as a couple and not have to argue with him in front of the crowd. Whether they agree or not, the two don't care. Their closeness has been recognized by the people themselves, and now, they only prove it as a truth.

The next day, Mark and Jackson arrived first to the club room and waited for Jinyoung and Youngjae to come while carrying snacks. Jaebum himself was in front of the monitor screen showing the melody chart of the song that had been recorded with Mark's voice in the recording room.

"Jaebum-ah, I'm hungry." Jackson grumbled as they practiced their new song made by Jaebum to sing Jackson and Mark as a duet song.

"Wait for Jinyoungie and Youngjae-ah, Jackson. Just ask them via chat. " Said Jaebum, who was serious about Mark's voice recording that was still doing repetition.

"But he doesn't reply, it has to be his husband~" Jackson grumbled as he dropped onto an empty sofa.

Jaebum sighed softly. "You're so noisy, Jackson-ah."

"Bbbbuuuuttt~~"

"Sorry, we are late." Jinyoung appeared at the door with Youngjae and also a plastic bag filled with food and snacks.

"Finally!" Jackson immediately got up without hesitation and approached the two people who were shopping.

After storing food and snacks on the table, Jinyoung sighed softly. Youngjae and Jackson are busy discussing snacks that can be eaten before the recording takes place. "Where are Yugyeom and Bambam?"

"They still have class, come directly when it's finished." Jaebum answered when he finally got Mark's good voice. "Good job, Mark. Take a rest. " Hearing that, Mark immediately came out of the recording room.

"Can I get water?" Jinyoung grabbed one of the bottles and gave it to Mark. "Thanks."

"Do you want something, Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung saw Jaebum open his palm without looking at Jinyoung. The younger brother sighed softly and gave a box of strawberry milk. "Do you want a snack?"

"I'll take it myself later." He said while drinking strawberry milk given by Jinyoung.

"How did you know that Jaebum wanted strawberry milk?" Jackson asked with an expression of astonishment. "You only offered him something, didn't you?"

"We're both soul mates, and have you forgotten about that?" said Jinyoung in an ignorant tone and made Jaebum chuckle.

"So, you admit that you two are soul mates?"

"As you wish ~ Wang Jackson." Jaebum saves his strawberry milk and starts working with Mark's recording.

"What is that, Im Jaebum??" Jackson approached Jaebum and wrapped his neck around his full arms.

"Yah, stop it, Jackson-ah!" Jaebum grumbled, even though the two laughed because they knew they were only joking and playing with each other.

Jinyoung sighed softly and began to sort out the food and snacks he bought with Youngjae. Sunshine himself sat down and enjoyed the snacks she chose himself next to Mark, who was busy playing with his phone after drinking water.

" _Eomma_ ~ I brought some ice cream!" Yugyeom appeared with one long hand lifting a white plastic bag.

"Good job, Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung made a sound when he saw Yugyeom approaching him with a plastic bag.

"Your call has changed, Jinyoung-ah?" asked Jackson, who had just finished playing with Jaebum. The composer himself is now discussing with Mark about the sound recordings that they had recently taken.

"Ng? They arbitrarily call me that. " Jinyoung stated it without hesitation.

"Jinyoung hyung, like a mother after all." Yugyeom joined in without hesitation.

Jackson closed his mouth. "Since when did you admit that you were a couple?"

" _From the beginning you declared us as a couple_." One room was silent for a moment when Jaebum and Jinyoung said it together.

Mark turned to Jaebum and Jinyoung in turn. "Have you confessed, Jaebum-ah?" whispered Mark that could be heard by other club members.

Jaebum sighed softly. "What do you want us to do?"

"Really," Jinyoung ignored him and began to sort again. "It seems to be true or not, the reaction is the same, hyung."

"Really, I'm so tired." Jaebum returned to his work. Mark looked at the other club members in turn.

"SO, YOU'RE ALREADY BEING??!!"

Jaebum and Jinyoung who made eye contact, smiled at the extraordinary reaction from their club friends.

"Why do you have to do that? Didn't Jinyoung hyung have been Jaebum hyung's boyfriend for a long time? " Bambam said it without hesitation, while taking his favorite ice cream.

"That's just joking!" Jackson said it firmly.

"I thought that was real!" Bambam, who had just learned that they were joking about Jaebum and Jinyoung's relationship before, was very surprised when Jaebum and Jinyoung agreed to admit that the two were a couple. So that you no longer need to argue and listen to other people's words about them.

Even though they knew their relationship wouldn't change much, Jaebum and Jinyoung were enough with what they agreed on together in the park. As well as a sign they become lovers.

_"It certainly won't change much, but may I do this one thing?" Jaebum asked shyly, after finishing Jinyoung's chocolate._

_"What's that, hyung?" Jinyoung asked while tilting his head. Jaebum asked Jinyoung to approach him slowly, and the longer the expression on Jinyoung's face showed that his brother was confused. "What is it, hyung-"_

_Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's head and kissed his forehead. Jinyoung widened his eyes in surprise at the physical contact. He could feel the warmth from Jaebum's lips._

_"I suppose this is the difference between us, now?" Jaebum asked with a red blush on his cheek now._

_Jinyoung who blushed while touching his forehead kissed by Jaebum, shouted. "T-that’s sly! Let me do it too! " he grumbled and only made Jaebum chuckle._

_Jinyoung kissed Jaebum's forehead and both laughed. That way, both of them agreed that their relationship had now become a different step from the existing relationship. Not so many changes, but of course, there are other changes that both of them feel. That is more frequent physical contact, as well as dating._

Jaebum and Jinyoung agreed, to let people declare them as a couple, and they didn't need to bother declaring it from their own mouths. Let others judge them as they are, Jaebum and Jinyoung only need to look after each other, protect and love each other. With that in mind, the two of them could only smile broadly and laugh.


End file.
